Nightmares of Reality
by SpiritofSpring
Summary: ...fairtales are a childish fantasy, but, the demons that exist in those stories...are real. Sidenote: the 1st chapter is a lil dark but carry on reading, I promise it will be interesting... P.ed to be called Her Lost Hope. SakuXSasu
1. Chapter 1:I am alone

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly, but on the other hand I do own the plot line.

Alternative Universe, but if you want it in ninja style try reading my other fan fiction Secrets of Spring – the first chapter is almost the same as this one but after that it differs.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: I am alone.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Thursday Night:**

Shadows and darkness engulf my heart and my memories.

I feel so alone, I am alone.

Is this a never-ending nightmare? Tears stain my bruised cheeks, as I choke on the blood pouring from my mouth. Today was like every other day in my life, being crushed and beaten by my loving father. Ok, that's a lie; he is _not_ loving, not in the slightest. My whole body aches as I am once again pulled into his iron grip.

"You fucking bitch, you don't deserve to breathe this air," he fumed as he threw by body against the cold decaying kitchen floor, "you make me feel sick just looking at you".

He leered over me; his cold green eyes bore into my soul searching for signs of defiance. I showed him nothing. I would never show my true feelings to a man like him. My vision started to haze, the overwhelming smell of alcohol from his breath soaked into me.

He was disgusting.

"…please…" I whispered, "…Father, don't…" A grin spread across his face, he started to laugh like a maniac. I tried to sit up and edge myself away from him, anywhere would be better then facing him, I wanted out of this house, and out of this life.

He had lost it years ago.

My sides were tender; I could feel that a couple of my ribs had been broken.

He suddenly stopped laughing, I watched him as he turned and headed towards the fridge. I saw him drain a couple more beers. God, could he be any more repulsive? I think not. He snorted, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Ok maybe he can.

He turned his body so that he faced me again; I shuddered staring at his intoxicated form. He staggered back towards me, and before I knew it, I was ripped up off the floor by my hair. I felt his nails claw into my head.

This man, no this monster was evil.

My body felt like it was on fire, the pain was becoming unbearable. I tried to struggle from his grip, but my attempts failed.

I stared at him wishing he would leave me alone for just this once.

"You should have never been born, no one in this world wants you" he slurred into my face, "…so why are you still here? I should have taken mercy on you and disposed of you years ago, but Sakura, once beautiful Sakura, you're my toy, and will remain so until you die".

His toy…I…am…his…toy…

My soul cried out for someone, anyone, I did not want to be just a toy.

There's more than this out there, I want to escape.

I have to escape, somehow…

He brought up his rough hand and placed it on my cheek. I shivered, I was scared. This was the man who controlled my nightmares. He could do anything to me he wanted, and he knew it.

My eyes watered, as he suddenly dug his nails into my paling cheek and ripped his claws down my face. Blooded immediately started to swell up and drip from _his_ freshly made cuts.

I am a toy, a piece of property that belongs to _him._

He smirked at my pain he had caused.

With his right hand still clawing into my hair, I was roughly dragged towards the cellar door in the kitchen. I knew what was about to happen next, and braced myself ready for the impact.

The sound of the cellar door being slammed open could have been heard from outside, without using much of his strength, he rammed my form into the cold darkness.

I was nothing to him, only an object to be torn apart in his free time.

My broken body smashed into every step of the stairs painfully hard.

As I hit the floor, my body heated with fever welcomed the cold air, I looked up at his face, it held a sadistic grin, and then he shut out my only source of light.

I hated him.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

It was hard to breath, and my body felt like ice.

I struggled to sit up.

Something didn't feel right, the tang of metal was present in my mouth, and suddenly I lurched forward and coughed up blood. One of my ribs might have punched a hole in my lung, and if that was indeed so it might prove to be fatal over time.

Let's just hope I'm wrong.

When I had finished, dizziness consumed me. My head swam as I tried to focus. I had defiantly lost too much blood last night, and here I thought moving to a new village would give me a new chance to life.

I should have known better.

Nothing ever changes no matter where I go.

Moving villages never mattered, I never made any friends, I think I was considered too…unique.

No-one tried to talk to me, not even the teachers at my old school unless it was to tell me off for something I never did. Bullies always did love my pink hair; they think that pink hair makes me an easy target.

Idiots

The teachers, I knew what they thought about me; I was a trouble maker to them. They would pity me and blame all my problems on bad parenting. If only they knew haw right they were.

Gaara was different from everyone else, he…well we got along really well, maybe I should have considered him a friend. No. I liked him more than a friend, I think. I remember one time I accidentally bumped into him and blushed, he was just so mysterious. But of course that mysterious side to him ended making him the schools very own heart throb number one hottie.

Since we did get along every fan girl of his to put me to the top of their hate list, how lucky was that. I sure was loved by them, if love meant hate that is.

Because of Gaara I was beaten and bullied every day at that school, I didn't hate Gaara for that, as that pain was nothing compared to the torture I receive at home.

I could never hate Gaara; he did nothing wrong, apart from notice me.

Our friendship didn't last, it's not like I didn't want it to, it was just better off that way.

It's not like I needed any friends though, I don't need anyone.

I'm fine alone.

Light drifted down from a small crack in the tiny window, it was the only other escapes route in the cellar, I would have to use it if things came to the worst.

I stumbled backwards as I tried to stand. I grabbed onto the bricked wall behind me for support, it was evident that I wouldn't be moving anywhere tonight.

I slid back down the wall, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

My sleep was always uneasy as my dreams were possessed by my demonic reality.

There's more to life than this, and one day I will get out.

…I just…I just can't do it alone…

* * *

**Normal POV**

The school bell sounded as the pupils of Fire High School headed home. Uncontrollable fan girls screeched and fawned over the school's four heartthrobs. The said heartthrobs, headed towards the school car park without a glance towards the sluts.

"Sasuke-kun, please marry me!" shouted one small fan girl who had rearranged her uniform to expose more of her body. Not that she had much of one.

"No, Sasuke-kun, make love with me, she's a skank who sleeps with everybody" another girl screamed.

The said Sasuke's eye twitched, he had just about enough of these hags, he would never 'make love' to any of them. Why couldn't they understand that?

"As popular as ever I see, Sasuke" Neji smirked at the Uchiha.

Neji was the second most handsome guy in the school; he had long dark brown hair, and eyes as white as snow that fan girls drool over.

The guys shoved the fan girls away and slid into Sasuke's black Koenigsegg CC 8S car, it was his turn to do the lifts tonight.

"Hey, teme can we go back to your house pleassssssssseeee!" begged Naruto, "I have already called the girls and let them know we are going to yours."

"…hn…" Sasuke muttered.

That idiot arranging things before telling him, fucking dobe.

"ALRIGHT!" screamed Naruto. Everyone in the car excluding Naruto moaned and hit him around the head.

He must do drugs. That was the only logical explanation Sasuke could conclude.

"WHAT THE HELL, DON'T HIT ME, I'M FRAGILE?" Naruto screamed again.

"This is troublesome", Shikamaru sighed.

Fragile my ass, what a dobe.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I shuddered in fear; noise of other life in the house had awoken me.

Someone was here; my Father and he brought home friends. There were more footsteps. Great, this is not going to be fun.

I had to get out of here, my Father's friends plus alcohol was never a good mix.

Alcoholic slobs

The pain from my body hand subsided at the moment fortunately; I staggered towards the window as my head swam from moving too fast. It was high. I looked around for something to stand on, and a saw a couple of boxes with kami knows what in them. I pushed and stacked a few boxes near the window using all the strength I had left, my shaking hands gripped the window-sill and I heaved my body towards it.

Suddenly light flooded the cave like cellar, I looked back.

Fear spread throughout my body, he was intoxicated and had one of his drinking buddies with him.

"Yer, I'm sure you will enjoy the bitch", he slurred, "she's just down here, I will get her for you".

I felt like my heart stopped what had he planned now? I had to escape. Hurriedly I smashed the window open with my elbow and pulled my body towards the cold night air. Glass tore my clothes in places and pierced into my skin. But that didn't matter, I had to get out, he was coming for me. He stumbled down the stairs like a fucking idiot, his vision blurred due to the substances controlling his body.

"Oi, Sakura you whore, where the hell are y…" he stopped, he had noticed her, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

The man glared at his only daughter.

His body advanced towards her, he growled and lunged at her.

I screamed and struggled to get out the small window. He grabbed my ankle, his clammy hands were like an impossible vice. Fuck

"Let go!" I shrieked. He laughed and started to pull me slowly back inside.

He was sick.

He enjoyed the sound of his daughters pained voice.

No he didn't enjoy it, he loved it.

"Let GO! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, LET GO!!" My body ached. I freedom from this madness, I needed it, but her always had to be there to stop me.

No. Not this time. I would taste freedom, the night was beckoning me.

Pain scorched though me, as I heard a sickening snap. It was my ankle. I yanked it free with the last of my energy and crawled towards my freedom, I would not allow myself to stay there.

I couldn't stay there.

"Sakura, you will regret this, if you are not back by morning, I will kill you" he spat at her from the window. Whimpering in pain I fled for the night into the forest outside the back of his house.

It was only a matter of time before I had to go back, but I would enjoy my freedom while it lasted.

* * *

**Yes, so I just re-wrote this, I altered a couple of things to try and make it better.**

**Review if you wish, here are some ****examples**** of reviews I accept:**

WILL HAPPEN NEXT??? Oh yer I can just read the next chapter. Lol.

2.I LOVE IT

3.I thought it was alright

4. You're cruel, no your evil! Poor Sakura

5.I hate fan girls, even though I am one, hehe.

7.!!!!!

8. this fan fiction is sick, I should stop reading it right now, but because of my morbid curiosity I will keep reading. Muahahahaa.

9.I love pain, you should kill everyone HAHAHAHAAAA **(…how about no…)**

10.…

11.0.0

12.…are you mental? **(no)**


	2. Chapter 2:Artistic Hate

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or have anything to do with it.

All chapters that have a row of 'X' near the chapter title have recently been altered, for example the chapter below has been altered.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2: Artistic Hate**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**

* * *

**

**Friday Night:**

My feelings of fear follow me like shadows that I can never escape. Hoping for anything but another day on earth is all that I want, was I being too greedy?

I had always wished for a loving family.

I wonder what one would be like? I don't think my wish would ever come true no matter how many shooting stars I saw. A girl like me doesn't deserve a family at any rate.

Was I bad in another life? The gods probably punish those who were and that are where my reality kicks in. I'm fine alone, I don't need anyone else; they would only cause problems for me.

Deep down inside I know I need someone, but I can only lie to myself until that day comes when I find them, it's how I survive living.

Hunched under a tree, I take a quick look at my ankle.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

A shudder flowed through my body, it was more than disgusting. My ankle now supported a 'beautiful' rainbow of greens, purples, and yellows wait no, I think there might be some blues in there as well.

Kami, this is going to take a while to heal with no proper first aid treatment. I always have to treat my own wounds if anyone else ever sees them they would become immediately suspicious, which would mean they would have to discuss my issues with a 'certain someone', who would more than happily help me cover those old wounds with brand spanking new ones.

I heaved a sigh. I wouldn't be able to walk properly on it for weeks. I looked up towards the sky hidden by clouds the heavens had opened as rain fell. Exhaustion burned in every muscle in my body, my stomach growled, I glared at it.

"Oh shut up, I know you haven't been given anything for 2 days now, but just deal with it", having to eat food was always a struggle in this society. Nothing is free and people's hearts are less caring to the poor.

This is a truly plentiful planet and there is enough food on this earth so that no one has to starve, so then why are people dying of hunger? I hate this world at times. No one gives a shit about others any more, they only care for themselves.

I snorted. It would be a miracle _if_ a day comes when I find someone who cares. I hated waiting, I needed that miracle now. My heart begged for it no matter how hard my mind despised the idea.

I was afraid of being let down.

I would have to find some food tomorrow, who knows what I might find. I grinned sleepily. No one in this city knows me, tomorrows shops should be easy pickings for a little five finger discount.

"Mother…please…watch over me…" I prayed to her. I hoped that for once she might hear me.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

Tsunade had riffled over documents for hours and by god she needed a drink. Paper work was not her thing. Currently she poured herself over a list of new students supposedly entering her school this week; one name seemed to stick in her mind. Sakura Haruno.

The list said that Miss Haruno was supposed to arrive at school on Thursday, but according to all the attendance charts she hadn't come.

To settle the matter, Tsunade the school principle of Fire High School, ordered Shizune her secretary to give the Haruno family a call and see if there were any problems.

This student was already giving her trouble and she hadn't even set foot in the school yet.

She scratched her chin in wonder as to why she wanted to become a principle of a school in the first place.

"…probably drunk"

* * *

**(The Mall)**

"Hey teme, wazzzzup?" Naruto screeched into Sasuke's ear.

"Look Naruto someone's handing out free ramen over there" Sasuke exaggerated and pointed in a random direction. Naruto had fallen for it and zoomed off into the distance.

"What a moron" commented Shikamaru.

He certainly was a dobe for falling for such an obvious lie.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Ino asked making her away over to Shikamaru and linking an arm around his.

She had one hot boyfriend although he was a little lazy. She grinned. If any girl ever tried to touch him apart from herself there would be hell to pay.

"Morning everyone, have I got gossip for you lot" Tenten loved to get the inside scoop, "Did you know there was supposed to be a new girl at school on Thursday but she never showed up!"

"Really? Maybe she wanted to show off, I heard she burnt down her old school" Ino elaborated on a couple of rumors she heard.

The said girl flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulders and glanced at Shikamaru. She had only heard a couple of rumors in the girls' toilets, but she had decided to carry them on anyway, she was after all one of gossip queens of Fire High School and one of the most popular.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru answered.

"H h hello" stammered Hinata, as she and Neji joined the group.

"Hi Neji" Tenten mumbled and blushed.

It was a well known fact that Tenten and Neji were a soon to be couple, as well as Hinata and Naruto, except that none of them had made a move yet.

Sasuke, was different, he was the school's number one major heartthrob, he was rich, and on top of that a model. His parents were famous and had companies set up in all the major cities in the world; and his brother was an actor living in America with his own filming studious.

Sasuke's parents would never agree to Sasuke picking his own girlfriend, of course his future girlfriend and wife would be picked by his parents, she had to be up to a certain standard and have to have potential to carry future Uchiha heirs.

But with all that said he didn't have a care towards the general female population in his eyes they were all fan girls and he would have to in the end be lumbered with one for the rest of his life.

Maybe he could send her away after they married, there's no laws saying that a husband and wife have to be with each other.

The group made their way through the hundreds of shops in the mall, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

"OI, COME BACK HERE!" shouted Naruto.

"Shit, he found us, quick everyone run for your lives!" gestured Neji, "Bye Naruto, believe me it was fate"

The group scattered leaving behind a confused Naruto.

"Damn those bitches to hell, I will have my revenge" Naruto fumed.

How dare they leave him!

He sulked.

…and there was no ramen.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon:**

Sasuke's dark locks fluttered across his face, he had managed to reach the exit of the mall. His onyx eyes glanced around making sure no retards he knew was about to jump out on him aka Naruto.

A light patter of footsteps were heard, he turned his head and saw Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten.

The group was finally able to meet up after running around the freaking mall for three hours, but alas Hinata was a lost cause, which was of course all part of the plan to help the two idiots become closer.

Tenten decided to message Hinata and tell her to find Naruto and calm him down. She smirked at the mere suggestion, poor Hinata.

"Let's go" muttered Sasuke.

Damn dobe and his lack of a brain, if only he had one then Sasuke wouldn't have to waste his time running a marathon inside a mall.

"Hey can we go to a café, I'm hungry after all that exercise" Ino whined.

"Troublesome…"

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I found it hard to open my eyes; my temperature was soaring due to the broken ankle. It wouldn't be long now until my Father would know I had disobeyed him from staying out past morning.

_Flashback_

"_Sakura, you will regret this, if you are not back by morning, I will kill you" he spat at her from the window. _

I had to move, I willed her body forwards. Any strength that had built up over night would need to be used, damn and I was going to use it for food hunting.

I hated that man with every ounce of my being.

He never broke his word. And for that I had to do everything he says.

She slowly crawled towards the house; the door creaked as she slowly opened it and peered inside. Good no sign of life, yet.

The over powering smell of old blood, festering rubbish and alcohol hit my nose, I almost wretched, God this house makes my skin crawl.

A red substance displayed itself artistically over the kitchen tiles and up the once pure white walls, I hated it, it was a sign of my weakness. It was my blood. And it was all the proof that I needed that I was indeed in reality.

She stumbled through the kitchen on her broken ankle as her shoes crunched through the smashed wine bottles. This place was a shit hole. She braced herself, hoping that if her Father and his friends were still around they wouldn't have heard her. After a couple of minuets in silence she had heard nothing, it was if the building itself was dead to the world.

She moved again.

Sakura opened the fridge, but to her dismay only found beer and half empty wine bottles. What else do you expect to find in an alcoholics fridge?

She tried the cupboards for food, still nothing. Her stomach grumbled in disappointment. Why did she even bother?

It then hit her, while driving here she had brought a pack of sweets. The unopened pack of sweets was in her new room. She grinned. Why didn't she think of it sooner?

Sakura turned towards the staircase, but the sudden move caused blood to rise in her throat. It was an after effect of all the physical abuse. Her lung, was it really punctured? She bit her lip from the pain. She decided to ignore it for the time being as she made her way upstairs. Every stride felt like pure agony. She desperately needed medical attention.

I will die from this wound if I don't escape from this life.

Her breathing grew haggard, and she slumped against the bathroom door. Sakura decided to take a detour from eating sweets for the moment; she reached for the door handle and wobbled inside the room.

I looked a state, my skin and hair needed a clean desperately.

She turned on the bath taps full blast until the tub was full up. Carefully removing her clothes she slipped herself into the warm bubbly water, closing her eyes and letting her aching body finally soak and relax.

She allowed the warm smells of rose bubble bath to fill her senses.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Sakura's eyes shot open as she saw her Father standing there with an insane smile plastered across his face.

In his hands he held a hair-dryer.

He walked over to the only available safety socket in the room and plugged it in.

"Dad…what are you doing?" Sakura whispered in fear.

"Sa ku ra, my dear, you had always thought I was a little **shocking** didn't you" her Father replied.

Sakura's eyes grew wide; she had frozen.

"D d dad ww-what do you…mean?" stuttered Sakura.

He was a possessed demon.

What the hell was wrong with him?

"By the way your reacting you know very well what I'm about to do" he answered laughing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hoped you liked it…**


	3. Chapter 3:The devil was knocking

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it – this remains for every other chapter.

Have a feeling, be moved, and shed a tear today…

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3: The devil was knocking**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's father started to advance towards her. He laughed sardonically he could almost taste her fear. Her heart had frozen as every thing in her screamed. Fear was only the beginning of what she felt. She knew she would have to move if she didn't want to end up as an electrocuted corpse.

She urged her body to move, even if it was just a few inches.

Come on, please, I have to snap out of this.

The gleam in her Father's eyes sent shudders down her spine. _Monster_. She suppressed a scream. Move, come on move! A bead of sweat trickled down her neck, her green eyes focused on the electrical appliance in the Fathers hand.

He was sin itself.

"Dad…why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong" Sakura whispered, she had to make more time, keep him talking, stop him from coming any closer.

"You know very well what you did, this family was perfect until you came" he spat crudely at her, the essence of danger and utter madness sparked in his eyes.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Sakura whimpered.

What was her Father talking about? She never once met her Mother and wasn't too sure if she had any siblings. Was that her fault? He suddenly lunged at the bath.

MOVE.

Her heart beat soared.

Sakura rammed her body out of the water as fast as she could, knocking shampoo bottles and bath salts. A scream of terror ripped out of her throat. Her pale hands grabbed at the bath robe on the floor to cover herself with. Salty tears clouded her vision. Once covered, she whipped her head around to see her Father furiously rub his eyes. Something was in them. Thank Kami. This gave her enough time to limp towards her room.

"Sakura, you mother-fucking bitch" raged her Father, "What the hell did you do to me?"

_Nothing, but you deserve everything you get…_

She slammed her door shut and closed the rusted lock in place. The lock was her only protection and form of safety, for now.

She felt numb, as her Father pounded at the door, it shook from his shear force. The lock rattled. It wouldn't hold for long.

"…it's time to go to hell Sakura, open the door bitch, you can't hide forever" he laughed.

He was right, she had lost this round.

She may not be able to hide, but she could as sure as hell run.

She rummaged through her box of belongings, finally she found some clothes and luckily some bandages. Time to get out of here.

Sakura carefully tightly wrapped white bandages on all the painful parts of her body. She then slipped on her underwear, over-the-knee black socks, a black punk styled skirt, a white ¾ sleeved top and a green zip up jacket. She retied her hair into two messy buns. She was ready.

His pounding increased as the door started to splinter in places. The devil was knocking.

_I won't lose my life this night. _

Dusk had fallen, Sakura slipped her window open; it creaked with the age of the house. Her body felt like fire but she managed to get out the window and balance with the skills of an acrobatic on the porch roof, her panting had ground quieter but her heart remained in a race.

Her escape was eluded as cold claws grasped at her pale throat from her window, they were like shackles.

The devil was now holding her throat in his filthy hands, he hooted like a crazed beast.

Her breath escaped her; she tore at the hands keeping the air for entering her body she jerked and twisted terrified of him dragging her back to hell. Trying to balance on her sore ankle, Sakura Haruno contemplated the severe reality of what was about to happen, the devil had his prey.

Spinning around her leg connected with the beast hitting it back with brutal force. This strenuous action gained her freedom. Blood erupted from his nose, broken. He stumbled backwards howling in pain.

_Do you like the taste of blood?_

She had served him disobedience.

Her breathing became labored as she blindly forced her body off the porch roofing. She tried her best to walk normally given her conditions; it sickened her to think that _thing_ was related to her. She brushed her hand against the aching delicate skin of her neck, she winced, she grew paler with every passing second.

"SAKURA" roared her Father from the window he was like demon spouting cold fire.

She glanced back over her shoulder as she ran.

"…fuck you Dad", she breathed.

* * *

Life had dealt her many trials many of which mirrored each other. Her Father, no Fathers' do not treat their children like fucking shit, he was not her Father, he was worse than the devil. He would be leaving for weak, it was kind of like tradition, but a sick and twisted one, she was handed a harsh torture as a going away present. She never liked presents, it was something she could do without. That _thing_ she lived with was honestly deluded with insanity.

Discontent plagued her soul; her tears fell silently into the world where she was left alone.

Hate was a too meager word to describe what she felt towards her only relation, so many emotions confused her heart, she was lost in a maze with no exit, she could not completely hate him, but when a being was consumed by evil you could not love them. After all he was her only family on the planet, the closest relation known to her, and the only 'person' who acknowledged her existence and showed emotion towards her albeit nauseating fury.

Sakura's shoes pounded the pavement, loneliness paraded around her. She hungered for someone to care, to give a shit about her well being. Life sucks.

* * *

_What's a fairytale?_

…_nothing…it's just make believe…_

_I don't believe in something I can't see…like hope and dreams…like a fairytale land_

…_it does not exsist…_

As a child she learnt from a tattered worn book found in a park. It had no cover, it's paged were yellowed with age, it was a sad excuse for a book; with this reason Sakura found herself loving the thing as it mirrored her completely.

The story was about a beautiful but lonely princess, whose brave and handsome prince in shining amour saved her from the evil and fearsome dragon and lived happily ever after.

When she was a child she foolishly wished a prince would come and save her, like the prince who had saved the princess in the story.

Even now those childish dreams stayed locked deep buried inside her heart begging to come true, but they were buried so far down so that when she finally becomes broken beyond repair her heart would not remember the despair.

She was a liar, she lied to everyone, she lied to herself, and liars go to hell. Everyone needs someone to love them in their life, but she lied and told herself otherwise.

"…the prince will not come…" her words were all that comforted her as the cold settle over the land for the night.

…_you'll be surprised, princess…._

* * *

Sakura reached the city center; the cars lights flashed pass her in the darkness of the night lighting her way. She passed through the oceans of people, she was invisible, an oblivious being. She couldn't figure out this life, why wasn't anyone trying to find her? To help her? Were they all born without a heart or did they lose it as they grew older?

"Princes do not exist in this world or any other, but dragons do…they always do…" No one heard her, her existence was unknown, they looked past her, looking but not seeing.

_Live a day of my life and you will understand pain._

The metallic tang that Sakura had tasted again and again over the years beckoned for release, she ran towards a near bridge away from the sea of people. Blood splattered into the rushing river below merging into the depths of the freezing liquid. It was no big deal blood could always be replaced.

She almost collapsed but held onto the bridge hand rail to halt her fall, her breathing was feverish; her dulled green eyes gazed into the night with a slight haze befalling them. Rain drizzled from the heavens. She turned her head towards it, welcoming the cold water on her overheated body.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke could you drop me home?" begged Tenten.

The group had just stepped outside from their favourite coffee shop; it was 7.00pm on a Saturday night, Sasuke had spent far too long 'hanging out' with his friends, they annoyed him to no end.

"Ah" muttered Sasuke. His was not impressed, people in his car meant they would end up causing mess, and he hated the thought of mess, because mess reminded him of Naruto.

"Hey Tenten, there's no point going home this early, the night is still young we can run around and dance like loons and then we can go clubbing and drink and dance like loons and dance!" sang Ino in a rather upbeat slightly frenzied tone. Ino and coffee which included a caffeine substance is not something anyone should have to witness. Caffeine was Ino's drug.

The said group squeezed into Sasuke's and Shikamaru's cars. The traffic on a Saturday was bad as per usual; Shikamaru and Sasuke drove down a more open route across a bridge.

Neji who was in Sasuke's car received a message from Ino who was in Shikamaru's car, it read:

_Oi, ask Sasu if we can go 2 his house plwse. Wuv u!_

Neji frowned at the message; Ino's message talk was rather weird in a childish sort of manner. He glared at Sasuke, as if Sasuke could read his mind and know automatically what the text said.

Sasuke on the other hand glanced out the drivers' window. His dark eyes were drawn to a girl standing alone in the rain; she wasn't planning to jump was she?

Their eyes met in a fated second.

That one second locked between the two made Sasuke smirk; had he converted yet another fan girl? He glanced, he gripped the wheel, she was gone. A figment of his imagination, maybe? No, an Uchiha never imagined. But what had struck him as odd was the improbable colour of pink, surely no girl or god forbid guy had pink hair, it was probably just the street lighting or maybe it was dyed.

He stopped his thought process. What was wrong with him? Since when did a girl intrigue the Uchiha Sasuke? Never, that's when.

Sasuke felt the pull that normally one comes across when being longingly stared at. Fan girls? He glanced into the drivers' mirror, no, it was not a fan girl, it was Neji glaring holes into his back.

Ah, a fan boy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow unimpressed.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he was getting a little more than annoyed. Neji turned his head away and coughed, in embarrassment?

"Ino said she wants to go back to your house" Neji muttered. Tenten who was also in Sasuke's car, laughed at the 2's childish antics, sometimes the way Neji looked at Sasuke seemed a little more than friendly rivalry to her. She frowned.

"…hn…"

"That's great I've never been to yours before Sasuke" Tenten giggled.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything as he glared at the road ahead of him as if it was the roads fault he had made friends with crazy people.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Those eyes had looked at me, not passed me, but straight at me. Why?

Her heart had jumped, someone had actually noticed her.

She raised a shaky hand and pinched her side, nope; she was defiantly awake, which meant that this was not a dream that for a passing second someone other than that _thing_ had acknowledged her.

…_it was your prince, princess…_

"…fairytale…am I in one?" A gentle smile graced her features. I hope this is a fairytale, because the only one I read had an happily ever after.

She sighed, back to reality.

Tonight would have to be spent underneath the bridge, there was no way she would risk going back home, at least not until morning until _it_ was gone.

She slid her back down the bridge wall, and she pulled her legs close to her and away from the waters edge and the biting cold breeze. Sleep was welcomed by her exhausted body; it had been a long night. Her eyelids seemed too heavy.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice asked hidden in shadows. It was close by.

Sakura faltered, as a chill run up her spine, sleep would need to wait as long as it can, she just hoped by the end of this encounter she wouldn't collapse into the black and never awaken to meet her prince.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please ****Review**** on anything you particularly liked in this chapter.**

**She would not lose hope…**


	4. Chapter 4:Acquaintance

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

:Hey people, please review and comment on anything you want.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Acquaintance **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sakura coldly to the stranger.

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied the stranger. What a moron thought Sakura, I course I would like to know, that's why I asked. She stayed silent towards the stranger.

She willed be body to stand up, she rested on the wall she had been leaning against to gather her strength, she edged away slowly from the weirdo in the shadows hoping he wouldn't follow.

"Would you like to come for a ride with me pretty little one?" asked the stranger when he noticed that Sakura wasn't about to give him a reply any time soon. What a fucking creep thought Sakura.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" she spat back at the freak.

"But you have such beautiful hair, you're a little on the scrawny side, but my clientele won't be too worried about that. Besides I'm sure you'll make me a lot of money."

She was disgusted, was this thing suggesting that she sell her body?

She would rather die.

The said freak slanted grossly from the shadows, its body supporting a slight hunch. His eyes gleamed at Sakura like a cat eyes would gleam into its prey, a mouse.

And Sakura did not fancy being a mouse at this point.

She studied the stranger's physique that had lost its cover of darkness, one thing was for sure, it would have been for the world if he had stayed hidden. His clothes were dark in colour; he had long dark hair, deathly pale skin and strange snake like eyes.

"How about I tell you my name" the man questioned Sakura.

"How about you don't" replied Sakura, "I'm sorry but I've got to go."

_Far far far away from you._

Sakura stumbled at first from weariness but as her adrenalin kicked in she legged it out from underneath the bridge, there was no way that freak would lay his fucking hands on her in this life time.

* * *

Panting heavily, Sakura moved her heavily beaten body forwards in the rain, she wouldn't be beaten here, she would just have to find shelter else where for the night. Even though the city was knew to her she was sure there were lots of over looked places she would be safe for the night.

She was about to turn the street corner when a pale hand clenched onto her shoulder, she froze; who was it this time?

"And where do you think your going?" the creep from under the bridge asked her in an icy tone.

"Are you stalking me you creepy perv?" Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. She rounded on the stalker pulling herself hotly out of his grasp.

What the hell is with her attracting freaks?

"I like to call my hobby selective following if you don't mind" the creep relied with a sneer, he seemed angry.

Sakura knitted her eyebrows together at the weirdo, by the way it talked it sounded like a woman, and it even looked slightly like one.

But alas it was defiantly a man.

What a freak.

"Ermm…sure" Sakura answered she didn't have time for this, this guy/thing was defiantly on drugs of some sort. The creepy thing carried on ranting about its hobby, this gave Sakura the chance to edge away and escape from the freak.

* * *

**Sunday Morning:**

The sun had begun to rise, as the daylight broke through the clouds above Sakura. She glanced at dawn and dismissed it; she had been walking all night and was dying to rest.

Her body desperately begged for sleep, but she ignored it and kept walking. Her stomach growled and she felt light headed, she paled every passing second.

Kami she needed food.

…_those sweets would have been good right about yesterday…_

A small corner-shop came into view along the street she was walking down, a thought crossed her mind, she grinned as her plan formulated. She had no money on her but that was not going to be a problem. Sakura straightened herself out and fixed her hair the best she could with no mirror.

A smile plastered her lips.

She trotted through the shop door keeping up her bright and perky pretences; she glanced around making sure she looked innocent and was only browsing the stores fine selection of purchases. None of which she would be purchasing. Although the school never gave her a chance, she was intelligent, she could quickly determine situations she found herself in. She could probably even prove to be a genius with a little help.

Sakura calculated the distance to the exit and the nearest shop worker.

Bending down still browsing a couple of shelves, she hastily slipped a small packet of crisps under her jacket; it was nothing to big so that she could hide it easier.

Sakura slowly stood up, still browsing a selection of sweets; she made no quick moves that were likely to give her away.

She glanced around pretending to look for a clock, while secretly looking for any security cameras. Not noticing any, she sighed and pretended to have forgotten something and arranged her face in the appropriate slightly distressed features.

"Shit, where the hell did my purse go?" Sakura asked allowed while searching her pockets and surrounding floor. One of the staff of the shop noticed her dismay and made their way towards her.

"Excuse me Miss, may I help you?" the young woman asked. She had brown eyes that matched her brown hair tied up into two buns. Sakura read her name tag, it said: Tenten.

_Hmmmm, Tenten sorry about this, but it's the only way._

"Er…I seemed to have lost my purse, but don't worry I think I left it at the shop I was last at" Sakura mumbled while scratching her head in fake shame and embarrassment, she was always good at lying, "I should go get it."

And with that Sakura left the shop with the food secretly stashed away in her jacket. No one had noticed a thing.

The idiots.

* * *

Sakura weakly made her way back to hell and hoped that the sadistic devil would be away working which would allow her to try and at least get some rest.

Sighing as she walked up to the front door she realised she had no key, but, maybe, it would open anyways…it did look like it was on its last legs. Glancing back to ensure her aloneness, seeing no one she roughly shoved the door, it groaned but did not budge.

Fucking-fantastic. Stupid piece of mother…oh what did matter. This door was stronger than it looked.

After failing to open the door, she knew the only way to enter the house would be through the cellar window, well getting inside the house was better than staying outside, dark clouds were forming, and it would fall soon. She caught her reflection in a passing window, her pale skin stood out the most, her hand tucked a stray strand of pink back into its place; the look of dead green is what scared her the most. Eyes are windows to the soul, if anyone looked close enough would they be able to see her secrets.

She shook her head in defiance, no one ever gets close enough to realise.

…_I wished someone did._

Sakura made her way around the side of the house towards the kami forsaken window. A shudder of fear passed through her body as the window came into her sight, her body quivered, and her steps slowed.

Her mind replayed her nightmares before her eyes.

Darkness seeped out of the window clawing it way towards her begging for her return.

_Come on Sakura, you can do this; he's not here…its safe… _

Sakura silently strode to the small shattered hole, she closed her eyes trying to push away her fear, it's not going to bite, it's just a house, come on, your braver than this, I've been through…much more, going back through a window is nothing. She began to bend down, but soon regretted it.

The red sin filled liquid choked out of her lips and she held back a sob, the pain from her chest doubled and her breathing grew ragged.

_Stupid dad, what have you done to me?_

She wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve staining it. Sakura bit her lip from the pain as she wormed her way inside the house.

Her feet touched the floor with a soft thud, her shoes crunched on some of the glass she had previously broken out of the window.

The air was stale.

Even though she had only just moved here, her Father had already made the house into something unliveable, it was his being, it dragged life from every place they moved to and condemned the building by imprinting horrors forever more into its paint. Sakura slowly made her way into the kitchen, the stairs moaned under her weight.

It was just how she had left it. Of course it would be, to think that her Father would actually clean anything would be insane. Blood doused the walls artistically and soaked into the floorboards, it had darkened from the last time she had saw it, but blood does that over time, it ages. Her previous trip to the cellar was marked by a trail of the red substance; it was evidence that her nightmares were her reality.

She kicked a wine bottle from her path and it clinked over its kin out of sight.

The sight made Sakura feel sick to the stomach. On brighter side at least her Father wouldn't be home from a week.

_He was such a bastard; she wished that somehow she could stand up to him…_

…_but it was impossible, he was everything that haunted her…_

Sakura made her way upstairs and into the spare bedroom. It was the cleanest room in the house currently. But even this said; the walls where bare and needed to be painted, the room had no flooring, and also no electricity or heat were available to the room.

Well at least this house was nicer then her old one thought Sakura. She hurriedly munched on her stolen food. She felt a pang of guilt; she knew it was wrong to steal. But if she hadn't stolen the food then she would have starved to death which was worse.

Besides she would pay them back someday, if she survived her Father and managed to get a job somewhere.

After her hungry had subsided, she limped towards the bathroom. Her eyes narrowed and she bit back a whimper, touching the door handle brought back all the repulsive memories from the other night, she quickly opened the door and let go backing away from the handle like it had suddenly caught on fire. She had to work to keep her nerves under control. Still she ventured over the door frame to wash her face and to get a drink.

She fisted her hands in hope to stop the trembling, it did nothing.

Fulfilling her basic needs, Sakura settled down to sleep in the inviting cold room. She brought her jacket closer towards her body for warmth and protection from the biting air.

She would be going to school tomorrow; she would need all her strength to keep up her guard over her secrets.

She touched her cheek to wipe off a stray tear, she can't cry now; she has to stay strong no matter what

_I refuse to lose at the hands of fate._

_I will change my destiny somehow…_

She lightly dozed off in an uneasy sleep filled with cynical dreams daunting her.

"…I…need…someone…please…help…" Her voice echoed in the night with no one to answer her plea.

* * *

**Hey, ****so I rewrote this chapter, I hope its better.**


	5. Chapter 5:Fanatic Fangirls

**Author's Note**: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

Hey fan fiction readers, I would very much appreciate a review as they give me energy to keep on writing. :P

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fanatic Fangirls.**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_Monday Morning:_

_Sakura's eyes fluttered open, as turned her head and gazed out of the misted window, the sun just begun to rise. Sakura estimated it was about 6.00 in the morning. _

"_Well…I guess I should get ready for school" Sakura mumbled to_

_herself._

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura's body had started to heal, although her broken ribs and swollen ankle would still take some time. She shifted around in her boxes of belongings looking for her new school uniform.

Damn it she thought, where the hell is it?

After rummaging around for another 10 minuets, Sakura finally found her uniform; it consisted of a black skirt, a black tie, a whit shirt, and a fitted black blazer. After dressing herself she pulled on a clean pair of long black socks.

She refixed her hair into two messy buns, and added a touch of makeup to herself. She was as ready for school as she could be.

Slipping on her shoes, Sakura headed downstairs and out of the front door. Her new school was a 20 minute walk from her house, if she left now she would have plenty of time to get there. She held her new school bag over her shoulder and walked down the street.

**Sasuke's POV**

The group had gathered in their normal spot next to the school's car park. Fan girls screamed as Sasuke stepped out of his car and walked over to the group.

"SASUKE! MARRY ME!" one of them screamed.

"Sasuke-sama pleaseeeeeeeeee be my boyfriend!" another hollered.

"SASUKE I LOVE YOU" screeched another girl.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Won't these bitches ever give up he wondered. Finally he couldn't take it any more.

"Would you get the fuck away from me you disgusting ugly bitches!" growled Sasuke.

There was silence.

The fan girls froze.

After a couple of seconds it finally hit them, they screeched away crying there eyes out, moaning that there life was over.

Sasuke had been so mean to them, they wanted to die, everything in there life wasn't worth living for anymore.

Neji smirked at Sasuke's outburst. Naruto was shocked and stared at Sasuke, but then he burst out laughing. From an outsiders point of view it would have looked like he was having a fit.

**Sakura's POV**

She walked through the school gate and the first thing she noticed was a blonde hyper active guy having a fit. The group standing around him were either smirking at him or lightly giggling.

Sakura's eyebrows knotted together; at least she wasn't the only freak in this school this time. Sakura felt pain shoot through her body.

But her face stayed cool and calm. No one knew her; here she could start a normal life. She needed to act normal.

Sakura glanced around the school again; all the females here seemed to be crying. A few of them were wearing we love Sasuke t-shirts and held large banners.

What the hell? (was Sakura's initial thoughts.)

**Normal POV**

A few fan girls glanced at the new girl; she had fucking pink hair with green eyes. They decided to ignore her; there was no way Sasuke-kun would even look at that freak.

The so called pink haired freak seemed cool and mature; she walked into the school giving icy looks at a few guys who whistled at her. Let's just say the guys found her HOT! She had long legs and a curvy body.

And that wasn't all. Her face was beautiful, it looked like and angels. Some fan girls gave her evils, obviously jealous her Sakura's stunning looks.

The group of popular students noticed that something had caught the attention of their fellow students.

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked over with my group of friends to find out what all the commotion was about. That's when I saw her.

Probably just another crazy fan girl I thought at first, but some how she seemed different.

I noticed Naruto pat her shoulder and try to talk to her.

**Sakura's POV**

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sakura asked the blonde hair boy icily.

"HI are you new here? My name's Naruto" Naruto sang into her ear. Sakura yanked herself out of his grip and backed away from him.

"Don't already act like we're friends" she told the boy in a cold manner.

With that, Sakura walked off.

She didn't need friends, she didn't need anyone.

Sakura walked inside the school looking for the main office. Once she found it she was told to report to the principles office. She nodded and left with a map of the school and her timetable.

Sakura reached the principles office and waited outside the door for five minutes. The door suddenly slammed open and a blonde haired woman with large breasts appeared. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, you must be Miss Haruno, please come inside" gestured the woman. Sakura walked into the office. It was painted a light red colour and was fairly warm. The warmth soaked into Sakura, and she was grateful for it.

"Miss Haruno, I have a couple of questions to ask you if you don't mind" the principle said as she pointed at a seat for Sakura to sit in. Sakura remained standing.

"…ok…first of all can you explain to me why you didn't attend school last week?" the principle asked Sakura. Sakura glanced around the room and noticed a name-place on the woman's desk. So her name is Tsunade thought Sakura.

"Well, my Father and I had a slight bit of trouble moving our belongings into our new house, but I assure that everything is fine now, thank you for the concern" answered Sakura in a polite tone.

"I see… I hope you enjoy this school to the fullest Miss Haruno" replied Tsunade, "oh…and we seemed to have a few problems receiving the documents from you old school"

Sakura answered Tsunade with an innocent questioning look, which Tsunade fell for. Sakura already knew there were no files from her old school; they had never bothered writing any for her.

After Sakura was finished with Tsunade's questions she left to go find her new classroom. On the way she walked into a group of girls in a corridor.

"HEY, you're the bitch who was rude to Naruto-sama" roared the girl with black hair.

"You will pay for that" another girl spat at Sakura. Sakura glared at the four girls.

"Leave me alone" Sakura ordered the girls in a foul tone.

"Wow you talk big, for someone as UGLY as you" a girl screeched at Sakura.

"Fuck off" Sakura replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are, no one talks to Ami like that!" the dark haired girl fumed at Sakura.

She pulled back her hand fast and slapped Sakura clean across her rosy cheeks. Sakura's eyes began to water; more of her pink hair fell into her face. Sakura suddenly felt sick, she could feel blood rise from inside her.

The group of girls took this chance and grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled her into an empty store room at back of the school.

Sakura started to feel dizzy and she couldn't breathe.

"This will teach you a lesson" a girl retorted in Sakura's face. One of the four girls brought out a pair of scissors from her school bag.

Sakura glanced at the silver object in her hand. Two of the girls were holding her firmly in place.

Sakura tried to yank her arms free, but with no such luck she failed.

The fucking bitches.

"Why don't you beg for mercy" stated the girl named Ami.

Sakura gave no response.

She couldn't.

And she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

It was taking all her energy to stop herself from passing out. Ami didn't wait for a response and plunged the sharp blade of the scissors into Sakura's stomach.

Sakura coughed out blood and collapsed on the floor. Ami ordered the other three girls to beat Sakura. And they did. Sakura took heavy blows to her stomach, back, arms, and legs. No one hit her face, to make sure no one notice she had been beaten up.

Her pale perfect skin started to bruise and bleed in places.

"That should put you in your place" Ami laughed.

The rest of the girls laughed with her, they stalked off and locked the door to the room from the outside.

This is nothing Sakura thought as she drifted into unconsciousness.

This is nothing.

A bell rang throughout the school signalling the end of another day.

Most of the other students and teachers had left, while a guy looked around all the classrooms, his so called friend had hidden his school bag again. Noticing a locked door, he unlocked it and stepped inside.

It was completely dark.

This was the perfect kind of place to hide something he thought.

He took a step forwards when his foot collided with something. Reaching out the guy flicked the light switch on. The sight before his eyes made him freeze.

.

.

.

Blood.

The new girl was lying in a puddle of blood.

What the hell had happened here?

* * *

**Cliffy-well I will try and update tomorrow okies. Please review, it gives me confidence and inspiration to write after reading you****r reviews**


	6. Chapter 6:What is a friend?

**Author's Note**: I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

Thankyou for choosing to carry on reading my fiction. I will try my best to complete this fiction by October 2011.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What is a friend?**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_A bell rang throughout the school signalling the end of another day. Most of the other students and teachers had left, while a guy looked around all the classrooms, his so called friend had hidden his school bag again. _

_Noticing a locked door, he unlocked it and stepped inside. _

_It was completely dark. _

_This was the perfect kind of place to hide something he thought. He took a step forwards when his foot collided with something. Reaching out the guy flicked the light switch on. The sight before his eyes made him freeze. _

_The new girl was lying in a puddle of blood. _

_What the hell had happened here?_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey are you ok?" the guy asked quickly leaning down to check the girl's pulse.

Her body stirred. A wave of relief passed through his normally stonic handsome face. Should he move her? His eyes narrowed at the girl's withered body. He would have to take the chance, if he didn't she would die. He gently picked her battered form up bridal style. Blood dripped from her pale perfect features. The red liquid soon seeped into his white shirt staining it permanently.

The feel of warmth caused Sakura to shudder. She groggily parted her eyelids. Who was holding her? Sakura inhaled deeply. It was a guy, he smelt nice like mint. Pain shot through her limbs, her face scrunched up.

"Don't worry I'm going to take you my private hospital" he calmly said to her as he noticed he stir.

"…no.. don't.. I can't…ahhhh" Sakura mumbled. Agony coursed through her body. She gripped her side the flow of blood had ceased to stop. She noticed the young man quickened his face as she felt a cool breeze hit her pale face.

"…ah..stop..you don't have to" Sakura pleaded through her gritted teeth, her body was shuddering in pain. She couldn't go to hospital. She had only ever been there once, but after that visit she knew she never wanted to step inside one again. Not after what it did to her Father.

"What's wrong? You need serious medical attention, or do you want to die" the guy argued to her frustrated with her refusals to his help. It wasn't every day he would offer help to someone. He struggled to keep his voice from rising.

Sakura was placed carefully into the back seat of his car. He then jumped into the drivers seat and reversed the car. Rubber burned the road as then driver whisked towards his private hospital.

"..please let me out" Sakura moaned. Blood kept pouring out the gash in her side. She clutched her shaking hand to it.

"No you need help" the guy stated clearly. Sakura was running low on ideas, she had to do something.

"Fine, but I don't want to go to a private hospital" muttered Sakura. The guy looked back at her, he hesitantly nodded his head. Anything was fine as long as she got help.

A black car screeched to a halt outside the prestigious white hospital of Fire city. A young man could be seen hauling a limp female body from the back seat of the car.

"Sir, what seems to be the problem?" a nurse in white rushed forward to the Sakura and her saviour. The nurse eyes widened, she was gazing upon a god. No, in fact his devilishly handsome looks rivalled that of a God's. The 'acclaimed' god's facial features grew taunt. What the fuck is wrong with women?

"Do you mind quitting the obsessive drooling and help her" he indicated at the girl in his arms, "would it be wrong for me to assume that your paid to heal people?".

More nurses had started to gather. Wait, gathered? That seems to be an understatement. They fucking swarmed. They were like moths to a flame. The atmosphere grew tense, and the giggles of obnoxious women died down.

"Would you mind fucking helping her?" the dark haired god hissed scathingly. A couple the women flinched and set back to work.

Sakura was immediately rushed into an emergency room. Surgeons filed in after her.

"May we have her name and details?" a nurse timidly asked, scared the she might witness another outburst from the man who had brought her in.

"Sorry, but I don't know her" frustration emitted mildly in his features.

"Oh…I see, when what's your name then sir?" the nurse continued.

"Like you don't know who I am" His voice held a trace egotistical bastard. He smirked inwardly. The nurse blushed and jotted down Sasuke Uchiha's details onto a form.

**Sakura's POV**

She couldn't quite make out the conversation. Her Fathers name was mentioned and so was some called Mr. Uchiha. She tried to piece together the information, but it was hard since sound waves couldn't travel through hospital doors very well.

"…but Sir she's his daughter"

"Mr. Uchiha brought her in what else could I do?"

"He's a notorious man and he's pure evil…"

"…just get her out as soon as possible, don't let anyone else know she's here and burn all records of her admittance".

It was all crystal clear to Sakura, after all her Father was a hospital inspector. He had fired many young budding doctors and nurses, ruining their careers in medicine forever. Many a time, he had for the shear hell of it closed down perfectly ok hospitals. No wonder Sakura and her Father had to relocate often, she had received numerous threats for both their lives and their belongings.

Time soon took its toll on her Father, it drove him crazy. But having that kind of power, to ruin people's lives, he thirsted for it. He was addicted. And it destroyed not only him but Sakura.

She knew the only reason she was allowed in this hospital was by some Uchiha's influence.

**Sasuke's POV**

He strode into the unknown new girls hospital room. She was pulling her uniform onto her freshly bandaged body.

"What do you think your doing?" his face remained emotionless as his eyes studied the girl, "you shouldn't be moving around yet"

She shrugged and stayed silent.

Sakura was always seemed slightly anti-social, since she never had a real conversation with someone her own age.

Sasuke's eyes blazed. Why was she moving around? She had just been in surgery for two hours while he had to physically endure the mental torture of these pompous stuffed up nurse asking these so called questions he had to answer. I mean what the hell kind of hospital asked questions rendering to the topic of what kind of underwear he wore?

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He had pulled the girl into his arms. She furrowed her brow in confusion, while a light blush spread across her cheeks from the close proximity between the two bodies.

He brushed a few loose strands of pink hair away from her cheeks, causing a shiver to move involuntary down her spine, and lent down to whisper in her ear.

"I can see you're anxious to escape from here, so I will give you a deal" he coaxed to her; his soft lips tenderly parting open and then closing so close to her delicate skin. His breath tickled her sensitive neck. Sakura had never felt this kind of sensation before. Her body felt heat flow throughout her; she had butterflies in her stomach. What was going on? Was this all happening because he was touching her?

"If you want to leave this place, you have to stay a couple of nights at my house so I can make sure you're fully healed" he whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura cheeks were flaming pink. What was he suggesting?

And then…

He laughed.

"By looking at your face your thinking something dirty aren't you" he enjoyed playing with her. She was just too easy. She blushed hotly and stormed off slamming the door in his face.

"I will just take that as a yes then shall I?" he asked himself smugly fully knowing her real answer.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, I will try my best to update my fanfictions for all of my readers, you reviews inspire me so much and give me confidence to carry on writing.**

**Thankyou for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7:Hell rises

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hell rises…**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

"_If you want to leave this place, you have to stay a couple of nights at my house so I can make sure you're fully healed" he whispered seductively in her ear. Sakura cheeks were flaming pink. What was he suggesting? _

_And then…_

_He laughed._

"_By looking at your face your thinking something dirty aren't you" he enjoyed playing with her. She was just too easy. She blushed hotly and stormed off slamming the door in his face._

"_I will just take that as a yes then shall I?" he asked himself smugly fully knowing her real answer._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura stormed out of the hospital. Who did that jerk this he is? She admitted that he did save her life, but she never asked for his help. She didn't want his sympathy. Any way, what's done is done. Sakura didn't like the feeling of having to pay someone back; it always made her feel guilty that they had wasted their time on her. She would just have to do what he asked for a while; this would be payment for helping her.

Sasuke caught up to the girl, she had already made her way clearly out of the hospital. She was able to handle her injuries seriously well for someone who could of died just hours ago. It surprised him.

"Oi, wait a minute, you're supposed to be seriously injured here so would you quit walking so fast" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura immediately stopped, turned around and glared at Sasuke. She didn't feel any pain at the moment thanks to the drugs the hospital had pumped her with, however her fists quivered at her pale face slightly trembled. She had to stay calm. She couldn't let this guy find out about her past. Sakura felt drained, emotionally and physically. She dreaded spending time with this guy. She didn't know what to do. Sure guys found her attractive, but would she really have to spend the night at this guy's house?

"I don't normally do this kind of thing, so be grateful" Sasuke stated, he did feel sorry for her, but only in the slightest sense. She was new to the school; she probably didn't expect to be beaten up on her first day. He was only going to help this once, just to make sure she was ok.

Sasuke led Sakura to his car. They buckled themselves in and headed towards the Uchiha estate. Silence crept throughout the car, Sakura focused on breathing. She was nervous. No one had ever invited her over their house before in any circumstances.

"So, I didn't catch your name" Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without stating your name first" she said in a cold monotone voice that could have rivalled his own.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he kept his eyes on the road. He was surprised although he didn't show it; this girl didn't know who he was. He thought that every female on the planet would know his name.

"S-Sakura Haruno" she mumbled. She blushed slightly, someone had actually asked for her name.

Sasuke drove up to these grey towering gates. Sakura noticed that on each side of the road there were huge man-made waterfalls. She was shocked, what kind of houses had waterfalls at their front gate?

Sasuke smirked at her expression.

He opened his window so that the guards at the security office could check his identity. They noticed the pink headed girl with him and frowned slightly. Sasuke had never brought home a girl alone before.

The car was parked inside this underground garage. Sakura was amazed, none of this felt real. It was all too dream like, like a fairytale.

…_but fairytales don't exist…._

…_only the cruelty of man entwines itself with the innocent …_

Sakura followed Sasuke through a sliding glass door into a huge reception area. Sakura's mouth dropped, she had never imagined anything so glamorous or beautiful in her life. Two vast marble staircases spiralled towards the sky; they led off onto four different floors. Sakura could only imagine that each floor led off to at least a hundred different of rooms each. She backed away; she had never felt more out of place in her entire life. She didn't deserve to be here. Sakura's face paled still at the thought of staying in this place. She suddenly felt nausea come over her.

Compared to how she lived, no, survived in the ghost of a family home, she knew this place was no place for her.

Sasuke smirked at her reactions; he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards another richly decorated room. He shoved Sakura down onto a silk sofa, and strode towards a silver phone. He pressed a button and soon after a conversation took place. Sakura couldn't hear what he was saying as he kept his voice hushed and spoke in a hurried tone.

A lady walked into the room, she had silky raven hair that trailed down her back. Her facial features would cause any successful model to be envious, and she upheld a certain air of elegance that only the most beautiful women seemed to posses.

"Miss Haruno I presume" She asked Sakura. Even her voice seemed like a heavenly song. Sakura froze, this was all happening to fast she felt overwhelmed. People were acknowledging her, they were talking to her, she was becoming opaque, no longer a translucent soul that was continuously overlooked for years.

She realised she had been staring at the woman who was waiting for an answer, she resurfaced into reality and managed to nod her pink head.

A frown formed on the woman's utterly breathtaking face, she turned to Sasuke.

Sakura bit her lip.

Although acknowledging her, Sakura felt that she clearly disapproved of her.

"Sasuke, I can understand your reasoning but I don't like the idea of her staying here" She informed Sasuke as her lips pursed together.

The woman made no effort to lower her voice from Sakura.

"Mother, couldn't she at least stay in the servants' quarters for one night at least" Sasuke offered.

Sasuke's mother flicked her hair and headed towards the door, "I suppose so" she answered Sasuke in a rather forced tone.

Sasuke's mother and father hated the idea of Sasuke getting close to some common girl which they hadn't selected out for him. And the sound of Sakura Haruno didn't sit too well with his mother.

Sasuke called a maid that Sakura would follow to her room. Sakura glanced back at Sasuke who had his back turned towards her. She sighed; she didn't want to be here. And she clearly wasn't welcome.

"Oh…and Sakura you will explain to me what happened to you tomorrow? Since there is no way you would have done that to yourself." Sasuke hesitated before turning around to look at her.

Sakura felt like her world had plummeted around her, she gulped back a lump that raised in her throat. Was someone actually concerned for her? She was lost for words and submitted to just nodding at Sasuke. Should she actually tell him what happened?

Once out of ear shot, the maid whipped around and sneered at Sakura.

"Who do the fuck do you think you are? Asking poor mistress-sama to stay the night" she slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura's eyes stung and threatened the fall of tears.

Seriously, why can't she catch a break, just for once? It wasn't her fault Sasuke practically dragged her here. She would have been fine camping out in a park for the night.

"Believe me, I would rather be any where else than here" Sakura coldly stated as she turned her face away from the maid. This action only stirred to enhance the maid's anger. She hissed at Sakura.

"You ungrateful bitch, I bet you begged Sasuke-sama to let you come here to his house" the maid spat at Sakura. Sakura bit her lip, the drugs had started to where off and a mild humming pain thrived throughout her body.

If she knew this was going to be this much hassle to stay at Sasuke's she would have settled for staying in that damn hospital bed.

"Yes, that's exactly what I did, but there is no way you could get a car to take me back home and away from here is there" Sakura stated coldly at the maid glaring holes into her face. The said maid was no fuming. Her cheeks had turned pink with rage.

"Y-you little wench, with that disgusting pink hair, you will be sorry" she latched onto Sakura's arm and dragged her towards where Sakura could only hope was the exit.

Even though Sakura had said that she would listen to Sasuke as payment for him saving her, she couldn't. There was no way she could stay here at his house; were she wasn't welcomed.

Like Sakura had predicted, the maid had called a car to take Sakura home.

"How do you like that bitch?" the maid gloated. Sakura smirked; thanks to that stupid made she had gotten her own way.

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura asked the driver to drop her off a mile away from her house; there was no way that she was going to let the Uchiha's find out where she really lived.

She would risk going home tonight, as she at least wanted a roof over her head which didn't seem quite possible if she was to stay in a park.

Sakura held onto her wound and scrunched up her face in pain. If she could just lie down she would be fine. The bandages she had applied to her ankle allowed her to walk normally. Although the beatings from the fan girls were still fresh and bruised her skin in several places. However, these were covered by her torn school clothes.

Greeaaaaaaat, her oh-so-loving-Father had coughed up money so she would be able to afford one set of school attire, and now, thanks to some crazy-ass fan bitches she would have to stand out from the crowd even more as the only way she would be wearing a school uniform would be to unceremoniously mend the one she was currently supporting.

Sakura stumbled through the back door of her house. Her father shouldn't be home for another couple of days so she should be safe, for now.

Sakura made her way through the dark feeling the walls for her bearings. She could hear the wind pick up outside, as a couple of branches rattled against the kitchen window. Soon after, a steady beat of rain thundered on the glass of the window. Sakura was unable to find the light switch, giving up on that she decided to head upstairs. But, something made her stop in her tracks.

Something had caught her eye.

She could smell an overwhelming powerful smell,

It was alcohol.

In the darkness she could see a pair of blood shot green eyes glaring at her.

Her breath hitched. A person was hidden in the shadows. Fear spread like wild fire through her body. She slumped back against the wall.

Sakura began to shake involuntary. The figure moved out of the shadows.

It was her Father, he was back early.

"Sakura, have you been a naughty girl?" he slurred. Fear had taken over her, her vision became cloudy and she felt as if she was in a trance.

"N-n no…no Dad" Sakura stammered. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Just hours ago she felt like her was in a fairytale, and now she was back in hell.

He grinned, the look was sickening. Sakura felt her stomach churn. His eyes flashed at her as he bent over her.

"Don't worry, I have a special present all for you" he grinned madly at her, "Do you want to know what it is?"

Sakura tried to crawl away, but her father had slammed a fist into the wall behind her halting her movements.

"Of course you would" He answered for her.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review. The next chapter will be up in a few hours once I write it.**


	8. Chapter 8:Life and Living

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Answering reviews: I was asked if I am writing this from experience, in which I am not, my imagaination just gets carried away. But if anyone reading this fanfiction suffers from any type of abuse I urge you to talk to someone about it, no one deserves to be hurt by someone else.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Life and Living **

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_In the darkness she could see a pair of blood shot green eyes glaring at her. _

_Her breath hitched. A person was hidden in the shadows. Fear spread like wild fire through her body. She slumped back against the wall. _

_Sakura began to shake involuntary. The figure moved out of the shadows. _

_It was her Father, he was back early._

"_Sakura, have you been a naughty girl?" he slurred. Fear had taken over her, her vision became cloudy and she felt as if she was in a trance. _

"_N-n no…no Dad" Sakura stammered. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Just hours ago she felt like her was in a fairytale, and now she was back in hell._

_He grinned, the look was sickening. Sakura felt her stomach churn. His eyes flashed at her as he bent over her._

"_Don't worry, I have a special present all for you" he grinned madly at her, "Do you want to know what it is?"_

_Sakura tried to crawl away, but her father had slammed a fist into the wall behind her halting her movements._

"_Of course you would" He answered for her._

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

Sakura was trapped. She could not move even though her body willed her to do so. She had to do something, anything.

Her father's face held a malicious smirk; he grabbed Sakura by the jaw. Sakura's petite hands gripped on her father's hand trying to pull it away. He started laughing. Sakura was shocked out of her trance by her father's snarling voice, "Your going to love this".

At the first syllable of his statement Sakura fought for her freedom.

She wasn't going to let this happen to her again.

However, fighting against his vice like fist was impossible. Through her struggling, her eyes landed on the object her father was pulling out of a bag. The shadows engulfed it making it nearly impossible to distinguish.

He brought it up about eye level.

Clouds drifted past the moon allowing small rays of light to past through the kitchen window. The moon light allowed Sakura to see what her father was holding very clearly. To Sakura's horror it was a bottle of bleach. What the hell was he planning to do with that? As if her father had read her mind, he answered her question by unscrewing the bottle cap.

"I hope this tastes nice Sakura" he slurred at her.

He suddenly stopped his movements. His eyes widen at Sakura neck. She was wearing a silver necklace that held a cherry blossom pendent. He growled at her trying to snatch the necklace away from her.

"You bitch, where the hell did you get that? That was hers! Not yours" her spat at Sakura, "Well it doesn't really matter any more any way".

Sakura clamped her mouth shut, there was no way a drop of that liquid would pass through her lips.

"Open wide now" he forced Sakura mouth open with one had while holding the bottle in the other. Sakura clawed at his hands trying to remove herself from his grip…

Too late.

The poisonous liquid was forced into her tattered body. It burned her throat. She couldn't breathe. Tears trickled down her face. Her father wouldn't stop; the burning liquid flowed into her body. Sakura choked on the liquid as she pleaded her father to stop. Her words had no effect. She was falling deeper into the depths of hell. Her senses drown in pain, Sakura strained to focus her thoughts.

"…Dad…"she managed to whisper. No this would not happen, not again. With last of her energy Sakura kicked at her father. Success. He kneeled over clutching his groin and moaning. The bottle of bleach spread across the floors surface forming into a puddle.

Sakura gasped for air.

The sensation was unbearable. Sakura roughly pulled her body up as she edged towards the kitchen cupboards. He father was starting to stir again. She found a broken kettle in the left top cupboard. Grasping it in her shaking hands, she stumbled towards her father.

He flicked his head up glaring at her.

"And what do you think your doing?" he spat at her.

"…Sorry" Sakura muttered as she swung the kettle at his head.

A loud thud was heard as Sakura father's body hit the floor unconscious.

Sakura took a breath to steady her. She wiped the bleach from around her mouth. Suddenly a wave of dizziness set in, and she started to feel queasy. She couldn't leave her Father here in the kitchen. He would soon wake up.

Deciding on what to do, Sakura dragged his limp form to the cellar door. She carefully opened the door and pushed his body to the edge of the stairs. Serves him right she thought, although the thought of her father waking up in the morning terrified her.

A sharp pain formed in her throat. She kicked her father and watched his body fall into the depths of darkness.

Another pain shot throughout her system. She slammed the cellar door and slid her back down it so she was sitting on the ground.

What had she done?

**Normal POV:**

Sakura wearily made her way to school; she had left her unconscious father behind in the cellar. To her relief he had yet to awaken. She had spent most of the night throwing up the poisonous liquid that threatened her body.

She was tired. Tired of life and living. Although a certain young man plagued her thoughts convincing herself to live, at least for a while longer. But Sakura was reaching her limits she couldn't survive much longer.

Sakura walked through the school gates. Her pale face surveyed the area keeping an eye out for those she devil fan girls.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Naruto crept through the shadows of the school ground. He would soon have his revenge.

_Flashback: Chapter 2_

"_OI, COME BACK HERE!" shouted Naruto._

"_Shit, he found us, quick everyone run for your lives!" gestured Neji, "Bye Naruto, believe me it was fate"_

_The group scattered leaving behind a confused Naruto._

"_Damn those bitches to hell, I will have my revenge" Naruto fumed._

Ino spotted the 'new girl', she seemed different from the average loony fan girl that crawled the place, maybe, she should find out a little more about her, after all, there's no such thing as too many friends.

"Hey new girl, come over here" shouted Ino. Sakura glanced at Ino. Her immediate thoughts where: pig. Coughing slightly Sakura walked over to the 'cool' people group. She planted a fake smile across her face. Not wanting anyone to get the hint of her pain.

"What do you want?" she asked in a fake happy tone. She saw everyone's eyes widen. Neji shouted, "Look out". But it was too late.

Sakura's face was hit with a water bomb. Her hair was now completely soaked as was her clothes. A fierce forced smile spread across her face. Someone was now going to get it. Her eyes flashed at the idiot before her. She would appear strong in front of these people, as to not be messed with, especially in front of those fan girls.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted at the moron, but soon regretted it as her throat burned with pain. She grimaced.

"Ah ha ahahaha, sooooo sorry" the blonde haired idiot replied. As she recalled the idiots name was Naruto.

"Nice going dobe" Sasuke stated.

He glanced at Sakura noticing her slight pained expression. He frowned at the girl. She was clearly still in pain. He would have to ask her why she left his house last night without staying, but left it as it was too crowed at the moment.

Sakura felt someone staring at her, she brought her eyes up which connected to Sasuke's. A small blush crept onto her face and her stomach felt like there were butterflies inside it. His handsome face showed concern for her. What was wrong with her? How could he make her feel like this? Did this mean she liked him?

_..stop this, you said princes don't exist, remember…_

Sakura shook her head and forced her heart to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Tenten asked Sakura, "I think we should find you some dry clothes" Tenten, Ino and Hinata pulled Sakura into the school.

"Don't worry we will sort you out" Tenten reassured Sakura.

"You can hang out with us if you like, oh and by the way this is Tenten and Hinata" Ino gestured to the other girls. Sakura was lost for words.

What was happening?

Why were people talking to her all of a sudden?

If Sasuke hadn't of found her yesterday and decided to help her these people wouldn't have glanced at her.

…_Sasuke…it may have been by accident, but you've made people see me…_

"You-u can-n-n be ou-u-r f-f-friend now, i-if you like" Hinata stuttered. Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears. Someone actually wanted to be her friend.

There's a first for everything I suppose.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked seeing Sakura tear up, "That damn Naruto I will get him back for this". A small smile spread across Sakura's face. Maybe life was indeed worth living. Even for a while longer.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9:Death of Dreams

**Author's Note:** I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry it's has been a while since the last update, I will try to get a couple of new chapters up next week.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Death of Dreams.**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

"_Are you ok?" Tenten asked Sakura, "I think we should find you some dry clothes" Tenten, Ino and Hinata pulled Sakura into the school. _

"_Don't worry we will sort you out" Tenten reassured Sakura._

"_You can hang out with us if you like, oh and by the way this is Tenten and Hinata" Ino gestured to the other girls. Sakura was lost for words._

"_You-u can-n-n be ou-u-r f-f-friend now, i-if you like" Hinata stuttered. Sakura felt her eyes sting with tears. Someone actually wanted to be her friend._

"_What's wrong?" Ino asked, "That damn Naruto I will get him back for this"._

_A small smile spread across Sakura's face. Maybe life was indeed worth living. Even for a while longer._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

In the girls changing rooms Tenten stumbled around searching for some dry uniforms that Sakura could borrow. Tenten knew something was different about Sakura, she could feel that she was hiding something, although she seemed innocent enough her eyes held forbidden darkness.

She couldn't trust Sakura, she had seen her in the shop she was working at and saw her steel some food. Perhaps it wasn't Sakura's fault; maybe someone dared her to steal. Tenten shook her head. She glanced at Sakura, Ino and Hinata seemed to like her, maybe she could too as soon as she found out what Sakura was up to.

"You know we're not suppose to wear jewellery at school", Tenten stated. Sakura glanced down and noticed that her necklace was on show for prying eyes, she swiftly tucked it away. Tenten frowned; if Sakura could afford a necklace like that there would be no need for her to steal.

"You!…you just shut it, or else" Ino slapped Tenten lightly on the back and then turned to give Sakura a full on smile to show that there was no need to worry.

"It's s.s.s.o spar-kly and… and shiny" Hinata whispered.

"What are you? A crow? Give the girl some space" Ino laughed and pulled Sakura into a bear hug from behind. A blush crept across Sakura's face from the girls close contact; you could say that this was the first time she had been hugged by a friend.

"Caw cawwwwww" Ino carried on, annoying Tenten further.

"…Not Funny" Tenten crossed her arms and turned away from the blonde.

"hmm…I swear I've seen that necklace before" Ino leaned over Sakura's shoulder slightly to take a closer inspection of Sakura's necklace.

"You probably saw it in some high-class jewellery store you love to browse through online, Ino. Is that where you got it from Sakura? An online store?" Tenten asked.

Now it she said she did, Tenten could safely assume that Sakura was indeed wealthy which meant there was no reason for her to steal, which means there's something fishy afoot.

"Well, I've had it for years, I doubt this design is still in shops", Sakura answered.

**Later At Lunch:**

Location: Outside, sitting in a sheltered area underneath an old oak tree.

Occupation: Eating Lunch

Residing members taking part: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Fuzzy Brows…er..Lee, Neji and Shikamaru.

Operation: commencing…

Sakura stared into the defying blue sky, it seemed too peaceful. She scowled, why couldn't her life be just as peaceful? It almost appeared unfair. Sakura pulled her attention back to the group.

"Neh, Hinata what's that?" Ino asked pointing at Hinata's hand. Hinata suddenly startled by the question blushed as everyone's' attention turned to her.

She squeaked her answer into Ino's ear. After she finished, Ino leaned in closer and then sat back and puffed out her cheeks.

"I wish my parents would by me something that expensive for my birthday, all I got was a freaking phone and a computer…and you got a ring that costs as much as a small island", Ino was still fuming when Shikamaru stepped in to try and clam her down.

Sakura was stunned; she couldn't even remember the last birthday present she got. They all have loving families who care for them and are there for them when they need help or feel lost in this world. She felt like a stranger sitting along side heavenly angels who had everything they could wish for. She knew she didn't belong here, she shouldn't keep kidding herself.

She would never belong as long as nightmares still haunted her reality.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at Sakura surveying her. What was she thinking? Sakura felt a gaze glaring into her but she shook it off.

The pink headed girl stole a glance at Sasuke. His looks rivalled those of Gods. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes widened, what was she thinking? There was no way Sasuke would go for her, there were so many other beautiful rich girls in this city, and there was no way his Mother would approve of her.

… _best let impossible dreams lay to rest … _

**Later In the Afternoon: **

The old school bell rang signifying that the school day was over. Sakura had just finished her chemistry class and was going to get her school bag she had left in the classroom when she noticed Hinata broken down in tears.

Sakura shrugged at the sight and walked away.

(Not really lol )

Sakura unsure what to do in these situations walked slowly over to Hinata. She was biting her lip as she cautiously extended her hand towards the hysterical girl. What should she do? She was her friend now, wasn't she? Friends do this kind of thing, don't they?

Suddenly, her knight in armour came to her rescue. It was Neji. He should be able to sort her out since they had been friends longer than she had. Sakura stepped back and let Neji have some room to comfort the crying girl.

"Hinata what's wrong? What happened?" He asked her in a hard brotherly like tone. The lavender haired girl looked up at him before she burst out in another fit of tears. Neji put an awkward arm around the girl, which seemed to calm her down slightly. He asked her again what was wrong and she looked as though she answered him in the smallest whisper know to man, just as Tenten and Ino headed towards the small gathering in the corridor.

"THAT BASTARD! I will kill whoever stole your ring and I won't even give them time to tell their little sob story" Neji hissed in a truly terrifying tone.

Sakura shivered as her hairs stood on end. She felt as though she was back in her house with her Father towering over her.

A few tears threatened to sting the corners of her eyes; Neji was a truly terrifying person when he wanted to be.

"What happened Neji? Hinata?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Someone stole Hinata's ring" Neji hissed scathingly. Tenten's eyes widened, she wouldn't, would she? She caught herself before glancing at Sakura. She knew there was something odd, in the way she was staring at Hinata's ring at lunch. She wouldn't put it past Sakura stealing, especially as she'd seen her in action before.

Hinata hung her head as Ino patted her on the back warmly.

"…I think I know who it was" Tenten said regardless to if it was the truth or not.

"WHO?" Neji demanded.

"…Sakura…" Tenten stated as she stared at the girl. Sakura's froze in shock. Wtf? Is Tenten accusing her of stealing it?

…she wouldn't, not to a friend.

"..it..wasn't…i..didn't, you have to believe me" Sakura stuttered.

All eyes turned to Sakura unsure of the truth. Ino was shocked she had just made friends with Sakura although she didn't know her that well she still trusted the girl.

"Listen…if you don't believe me you can check my bag or my jacket, I don't care, I haven't taken it" Sakura muttered.

Ino approached Sakura as if to search her, but then she turned to Tenten.

"Do you have any proof that Sakura took the ring?" Ino asked the girl.

Sakura sighed in relief, Ino trusted her.

Tenten bit her lip, "Once before I was her steal from the shop I work at, what's to say she won't do it again?"

Ino turned to Sakura.

"Why did you steal from the shop Sakura?" she asked the confused looking girl.

Sakura realised that the sales assistant in the shop had been Tenten, it felt as though the whole incident had happened years ago.

"…i..can't answer that…" hesitated Sakura. She couldn't let any of her secrets be known to her new friends. Ino looked disappointed in Sakura.

Sakura wavered on the spot, what should she do?

They didn't believe her.

"Do you mind if we check your bag? I'm sure you didn't do anything." Ino asked Sakura calmly.

The small group of people headed towards the classroom where Sakura had left her bag. Sakura quickly pulled out her bag from under the desk and handed it to Ino. Ino gazed at Sakura and then took the bag from her hands. She rummaged through the bag making sure not to miss anything.

Soon after, she stopped.

Hinata and Neji stared at Ino, while Tenten glared at Sakura with an 'I told you so' look on her face.

Sakura glanced at Ino.

"…Sakura…why?" Ino asked Sakura, she looked as though she was going to cry. Sakura confused, was going to ask what was wrong when…Ino pulled the ring out of her bag. Sakura froze. Why? Why was Hinata's ring in her bag?

There was no way in hell she would pull something like this.

Neji walked forward to Sakura and grabbed her shirt, he was mad, really mad. Tenten grabbed Neji's arm to stop him from seriously hurting her. He glared at her but backed down.

Tenten turned instead to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you took something precious off my friend, I think you should learn how that feels, so I'm borrowing this for a while" as she said the last word Tenten yanked Sakura's necklace off her pale neck.

Sakura stood glued to the spot. What was going on? She hadn't taken the ring, someone had set her up.

Sakura grasped her neck where her necklace had once been placed.

She stared at the floor.

How could this happen?

"Come on guys lets go, I don't think we can be friends with someone who steals from us…you never know when she might do it again" Tenten told her friends in a sorry tone.

Hinata left the classroom first with an angry Neji following her. Tenten and Ino turned their backs on Sakura without another word and left her alone in the classroom.

Sakura's knees gave way beneath her. Her shaking hands clasped at the cold floor. Her pink hair fell silently across her face. She had endured so much in her life, and just when she finally opened her heart to someone it was shattered so harshly by betrayal and mistrust.

The pure innocent aura that had lingered in her eyes was lost, that was her last realization of hope in this cruel world.

Her emerald eyes now only hold her memories of her haunting nightmares that were once her reality. Her soul was broken and now she only longed for death to take her away.

She had nothing, no hope, no love, no friendship, nothing.

She let the crushing pain swallow her soul.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, get ready for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10:BANG!

**Author's Note**: Trust me if I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would soooo be together by now! Sorry for the wait.

* * *

**Chapter 10: …BANG!**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_And they just left her…_

…_She was as idiot for trusting them._

_She shouldn't have been so hopeful._

_The pure innocent aura that had lingered in her eyes was lost, that was her last realization of hope in this cruel world._

_Her emerald eyes now only hold her memories of her haunting nightmares that were once her reality._

_Her soul was broken and now she only longed for death to take her away._

_She had nothing, no hope, no love, no friendship, nothing._

_She cried._

_She was innocent._

_Why couldn't they see that?_

* * *

**Sakura's PVO:**

Her tears stained her cheeks.

It was becoming night, but Sakura still sat there in the classroom not caring whether she moved again.

Her eyes were lifeless…

…like a doll, still and unmoving.

She was broken.

No matter how much she denied it, she had needed that friendship. It was like a life source to her, and now look at what she had become.

It was her last hope

…but it was finally lost.

Laughter was heard.

Cruel laughter. It rang out from outside the classroom, the door suddenly slid open.

Sakura stared out at the night sky.

She didn't care any more.

"well, well, well look what we have here girls! If it isn't little lonely Sakura"

It was Ami and her gang.

(Why is it always Ami who is the bad leader of a gang, what did she eva do?)

"Not saying much are we?"

"What's the matter? Kitten's lost her voice?"

They stalked around her, laughing at her, and making cruel jokes.

Sakura stood.

"What's this? You want to fight now, do you?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks; she was heading for the door.

"Awww did I hit a nerv?"

Sakura closed her eyes, they weren't worth it. They were nothing to her. Nothing at all.

"So I heard you stole Hinata's ring, that was mean of you Sakura!"

"…I didn't" Sakura whispered to herself, but Ami had heard it.

She grinned evilly at Sakura.

"Well I course you didn't! After all… it was me who placed the ring in your bag, really I thought you were smart, but I guess I was wrong"

"You're so disappointing Sa-ku-ra!"

They started maliciously laughing at her.

They were cruel bitches.

Sakura's nails dug into her clenched fists, she was set up, she had lost her friends because of that stupid prank Ami and her gang had pulled. It was all their entire fault.

"So, what have you got to say?" Ami planted her manicured hand on to Sakura's shoulder from behind her. This was all a big game to her, she just loved messing with people's lives, and she found it fun!

Sakura breathed in deeply.

She turned around slowly and faced Ami.

"…if you ever touch me or try to mess with my life…" Sakura said but Ami cut in, "Ohhhhhh look girls she's threatening us. How Scary!"

They all put on fake looks of fear.

Sakura glared at the girl.

Ami laughing at her little joke turned back to Sakura and jumped in surprise.

It looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"Mess with me again and I will not hesitate to **kill** you" Sakura hissed in a deadly tone towards the bitches.

She had had enough.

Ami stumbled backwards with a look of shock plastered on her face.

Sakura glared at each girl individually as if daring them to talk back to her.

They didn't.

Sakura left them in a baffled silence.

The broken girl walked home in the darkness.

She was alone in the world, entirely and completely alone.

She kicked the back door open not caring if her Father was home. At least his beatings might make her feel better about herself. If she was punished would Kami forgive her for what ever mistakes she had made in another life?

"…and where the hell have you been?" He leered at the girl, his green eyes locking onto her dead lifeless ones.

"Why would you care?" even her voice sounded dead.

"I don't, but you have something that I need and I want it back" he stumbled towards her.

Sakura made no effort to move away.

"And what might that be?"

"That necklace, give it to me"

Sakura was inwardly shocked. Why would he want that?

"Sakura, hand it over and I will spare you today"

"I don't have it" she whispered. A new sheen of fight set into her empty eyes.

She wasn't going to die for this loser. She would not give her life to him. Even if she had been betrayed, she was still here, living. She took a steadying breath. She would start her life over, away from all this mess, she will live.

"Ha, nice joke Sakura, just give me the GOD DAMN NECKLACE WHORE!"

Her Father lunged at her.

Sakura leapt away from him quickly gasping in air to calm her now pacing heart beat.

"Fuck you Dad; I'm never giving you anything. Not even a drop of my blood. Not now, not ever!"

Sakura narrowly missed another attack from the man.

SMASH

He crashed into the kitchen counter.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. She had to get out, but he was blocking the exit.

The cellar!

Sakura flung the cellar door open, it smashed off its hinges, and she hurriedly jumbled down the stairs.

She skidded into the bottom corner of the basement.

Her Dad tumbled down the stairs after her.

He was like a possessed demon.

Kicks and punches were landing on each other, and the bodies fought against each other with all they had.

It was a life and death situation to Sakura.

And she chose life.

He grabbed her hair ripping her head backwards and to the floor.

Sakura rounded on him and bite into that clenching fist.

He finally let and slapped her clear across the cheek.

She glared at him and spat out some blood at his feet.

Both figures stood huffing staring at each other.

Neither moving.

Both waiting for the other to strike.

This was it, Sakura wanted to end this today and never look back at this type of life again, today she would be free.

…and then he rugby tackled her backwards, he weighed so much more than her, but she had an advantage of speed compared to his clumsy drunk movements.

She fell.

Smashing in the piled up boxes, and successfully knocking them all over.

They sprawled on the ground around then like some sort of barrier.

He was momentarily dazed.

Sakura sat up fighting a box off of her.

The contents spilled out around her.

…and then she saw it.

It glistened like a gem in the darkness.

She could end it with this.

She had to.

She wouldn't be broken any longer.

He stood up.

Looking around for her.

There was a click.

Sakura's Father locked his gaze on her, but more specifically on the object in her hand.

He stared back up at her face, she wouldn't, would she?

"Dad, I will ask you just once please leave me alone.

I tried to put up with you for all these years, keeping these beatings a secret.

But what for?

Why should I just take your abuse?

I never deserved any of this, I had hoped for a real family with you.

Hoping that one day you would snap out of this.

But you never did, and I…I just can't take it anymore.

I'm s-s-sorry"

Her hands were shaking.

She was sorry for what she was about to do.

Tears fell silently down her face as she stared at his battered form on the floor in front of her.

This was it.

Time seemed to freeze for just a second,

…her fingers pulled back the trigger…

…

…

…BANG!

She had closed her eyes at the last second and blindly shot the gun towards his form.

This was for his own good.

He howled out in pain.

It was a direct hit.

She threw the gun to the floor and ran up the stairs, not once looking back.

She wouldn't look back again, not at him,

…and not at her past.

She ran into the night.

And she ran to the only place she would be needed at, she ran to her new school.

She would forget what happened today.

Sakura would start her new life tomorrow, she would explain to Hinata what had happened with the fan girls.

She would be alright.

She wasn't broken.

She wasn't a doll.

She didn't need fixing.

She could do it herself.

And now she was free.

…although…

…now that she thought about it…

…where will she live now?

* * *

**Please Review, I liked this ****chapter! Sakura's so strong, gooooooo Sakura! Oh and in the next chapter the plot will thicken. Just you wait!**


	11. Chapter 11:Protected

**Author's Note: **Sorry I made everyone wait so long for chapter updates. The reason I write fanfictions is for my readers I love seeing all the hits I get for all the stories and I love reading all the reviews, sometimes they make me laugh and they make me really want to start writing the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Protected**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_Sakura would start her new life tomorrow, she would explain to Hinata what had happened with the fan girls._

_She would be alright._

_She wasn't broken._

_She wasn't a doll._

_She didn't need fixing._

_She could do it herself._

_And now she was free._

…_although…_

…_now that she thought about it…_

…_where would she live?_

* * *

**Sakura's PVO:**

Currently she was sitting in the park, it was freezing outside due to the fact that it's currently winter leading into spring.

Sighing Sakura stared at her surroundings.

…Bin…Tree…another bench…oh another tree…litter…and wouldn't you know it another tree. Just great Sakura deadpanned, she really should have thought this through.

She had freedom, but no home and no money and no belongings, and now she had no family.

Wait…no family…

…the thought had finally hit home.

…she was alone in the world…

…oh god what had she done? She was a murderer; she had killed her only family member, would she have to go to prison?

Sakura scrunched herself into a ball on the bench; she sat nervously biting her nails running ideas through her head on what she should do in this type of situation.

**You should act normal, no one will know**

Yer I should, shouldn't I?

**Besides it's not like anyone will find him, and you did do it in self defence, you won't go to jail because of that**

Of course I did! It was either him or me, and I chose myself. Wait…does that even make sense?

**Exactly, just go to school tomorrow make up with your friends and get on with our life.**

Hang on a minute, I've finally gone crazy. I'm sitting here and I'm talking…to…myself.

**Damn straight!**

Oh God! I'm nuts!

…**and don't you know it ;)**

* * *

**Sakura PVO:**

Stretching Sakura tried to work out the knots in her back, cold and hard park benches were not the best idea to sleep on at night.

Her clothes, well borrowed clothes from school, were a mess. It's not always a good idea to have a life and death battle in your school clothes, especially if you only have one pair of them.

So in conclusion she looked a mess.

Awesome

Sakura walked lazily into school, she was early, there were no fan girls trying to hound her today. And if they tried anything, they would end up like her Dad.

Ha, only joking.

She smirked to herself; life can only get better from now on.

Sakura gazed at the school before her, and the thought suddenly hit her. These weren't her clothes.

She narrowed her eyes.

Which meant her uniform should still be clean and waiting for her in the girls' locker rooms.

Not only did she have a clean uniform, but to Sakura's luck there were also showers in the locker room.

Clean, large; white showers. Plus there was water, hot water!

Once in the room Sakura found her uniform, she stripped down and stepped into one of the showers. Furthermore, someone had actually left some strawberry shampoo and conditioner on the floor.

It was heaven.

And now she smelt nice and had nice clean clothes on, the only thing was she was still covered in slight bruises, her ankle had gone down nicely, and the stab wound healing just fine.

Most of her clothes had hidden them but there was still a visible one on her cheek and on her neck all thanks to the choking grip her Dad had her in. But nothing could be done about those.

…

…

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng!

Crap was that the school bell?

Since when did it become so late?

She had obviously showered longer than she had planned, but on the plus side at least she smelt nice.

Sakura took off towards her classroom, she hadn't actually had a proper nice first day at school yet, that's if you don't count nearly being killed by rapid fan girls and hauled into a dark room to await death and then being accused of stealing someone's ring.

People can be so kind.

She reminded herself to properly thank those fan girls for all the personal grief they've given her. She just wanted to set the record straight. To start her knew life with no regrets.

The hallways filled with students.

"Hey isn't that the new girl?"

"Yer apparently she skived all her classes on the first day of coming here"

"Who does she think she is? And look at that pink hair, I bet it's all to get attention"

"Did you hear that she stole something from Hinata-sama?"

"Oh my god how cruel! No wonder they don't want to be friends with her"

"She shouldn't get so high and mighty with herself just because they had accepted her at first; she needs to be taught a lesson."

Sakura ignored them. She was going to prove to Hinata that she didn't steal the ring, this was her new life. She was going to do things right.

It was her second chance.

She was unsure on how to handle the situation; she had never had female friends before.

Well it couldn't get any worse, could it?

Sakura pushed her away into the classroom, some of the students blatantly thought she didn't deserve to set foot inside of the room, but who cared what they thought?

She stalked over towards the table were Hinata and Ino were sitting; slamming her hands on the table drew in their attention, as well as the whole classes. Ok, so maybe that was a bad way to start off a conversation…oh well.

"Hinata we need to talk" Sakura gulped back her nervousness, interacting with others was never her strong point.

"She has nothing to say to a thief, Sakura!" Ino heatedly screeched at the pink haired girl, joining in the whole hand slamming on the table deal and surprisingly the poor table did not break.

"Hinata, I would not steal something so precious to you! Why would I?" Sakura replied.

She ignored Ino's accusation, it wasn't true.

"Sakura! We all thought you were a nice person. A little weird, but we trusted you, how could you do something like that?" Ino was getting fired up.

They had trusted her?

"I didn't! Please believe me" A crowd had started to develop around the small verbal fight.

They were cheering on Ino; this was a joke to them.

They found it fun to hurt and taunt someone they knew nothing about.

Sakura inwardly screamed, why do people keep messing with her life? She finally opens her heart a little, and they don't even believe her. She had been let down again!

"You should just get out!"

"Fucking pink haired bitch"

"…poor Hinata-san is crying now, that girl is evil"

The shouting and taunting was getting louder. Sakura gaped at all the figures around her, she didn't know them and they certainly did not know her.

She stepped back away from the table.

"Someone like her is disgusting, how could she live with herself?"

She whipped her head around looking into their faces.

They were filled with disgust.

She could feel the hate pouring from their eyes.

It felt as though the world was becoming smaller.

Her world was spinning.

"Get OUT! Get OUT!"

"Get OUT!"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

…they were chanting.

Sakura struggled to hold back her tears; she was caving in to their words.

They were all in her face, and she felt as though she was sinking, becoming smaller and smaller.

More insignificant.

They started to push her around; she was pushed from one to another.

Why were people so cruel?

She felt scared.

She felt alone.

Just when she had found her courage, her hope, her own life, they broke them all.

Her own strong belief shattered, since when was she this frail, she had vowed to herself that she would be strong.

But it was hard.

So hard…when you're alone…

No one cheering for you and no one to tell you it's going to be alright.

Through Sakura's eyes they were all faceless people.

Just faceless figures…

She felt isolated,

…what was she going to do?

Sakura felt dizzy.

She suddenly felt like she was falling.

Her pink hair fluttered in her eyes as if to shield her from the world.

Her legs gave out beneath her, but two strong and large arms wrapped around her torso before she could hit the ground.

Sakura's body went limp in her captors embrace. It was warm and gentle feeling.

She leaned back into it; soaking in the warmth.

The girl's eyes drifted heavily together, she didn't fight the sudden need for sleep as she passed out, since she was already exhausted.

* * *

"Hinata, Ino I think you should at least here her out, your being to unfair" Sasuke spoke to the girls in a tone of authority.

Naruto was death glaring the dispersing crowd, and occasionally smacking some on the back of the head who tried to start chanting again.

He and Sasuke had heard the shouting and laughing from several halls down, and Sasuke had a funny feeling he knew what had caused the ruckus. He was right.

Neji had been fuming the night before about Sakura, something about her stealing Hinata's ring, of course Sasuke didn't believe it.

Why would Sakura do something like that?

When he had tried to make her stay the night at his place she had hated it, and since she had actually legged it out of there when he had his back turned he could tell she probably didn't like the idea of being surrounded by all his families' rich endorsements.

So why would she want Hinata's ring? And there was something about Sakura, he could sense that she had secrets; she held an air of mystery around her.

Even though she had these secrets something inside of him knew that she wouldn't steal something so precious from Hinata, she wasn't like that.

The class had settled down into their seats waiting for their ever late sensei as if nothing had ever happened.

"Teme, take care of Sakura-chan I will find out what happened for real here"

Sasuke nodded to the boy in understanding and trust that he would get the job done.

Naruto did act childishly 90 per cent of the time, but he knew when to be serious when the time calls for it.

The Uchiha male clutched Sakura in his arms holding her tightly to him as if she would be snatched away at any moment.

His outside appearance was calm and he held onto an icy glare which he gave generously out to all the fan-girls in his class.

He was angry.

Who the fuck did these people think they are?

He would protect her. She had been through so much in this school already.

She didn't disserve that kind of treatment.

"Sas…Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura mumbled into his shirt.

"Hn" the male grunted.

He carried the drowsy girl towards the infirmary.

Sakura stared at Sasuke through her sleepy eyes. He had saved her. When no one else would.

He was like the fairytale prince she had always waited for.

She smiled.

She could trust him.

* * *

**So that's another chapter done. I think it got a little fluffy at the end.**

**Go Sasuke! Go Naruto!**

**Review if you want to.**


	12. Chapter 12:His World

**Author's Note: **I don't own Naruto, but I do own the storyline**. **

**If you like this story try reading the ninja version of it, find it on my profile: **_**Secrets of Spring SOS –**_the first chapter is very like the first of this one, but the story does differ –just read it!

* * *

**Chapter 12: His world.**

* * *

_Last Chapter Reminder:_

_She didn't disserve that kind of treatment._

"_Sas…Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura mumbled into his shirt._

"_Hn" the male grunted._

_He carried the drowsy girl towards the infirmary. _

_Sakura stared at Sasuke through her sleepy eyes. He had saved her. When no one else would._

_He was like the fairytale prince she had always waited for._

_She smiled._

_She could trust him._

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

A pink haired girl suddenly awoke, startled once again by her constant nightmares. They plagued her every night. It would have been fine if they were normal nightmares.

Sakura would have done anything for a normal dream, but these nightmares were real. They were her past, replaying over and over again inside of her head.

A bead of sweat slid down her pale neck over her bruises.

The girl sat up slowly glancing around the room.

This unquestionably wasn't school.

She rubbed her neck trying to relax the stiffness.

Sakura yawned. Blinking she looked at what she had been laying on. It was black, silky and oh so soft.

_Oh god this feels so good._

**Damn straight it does. This thing must have been expensive for this type of quality.**

_Shit if I mess this up I can't afford to fix it._

**Don't worry its fine. It's fine.**

The girl stopped talking to her inner voice and stumbled off the silky heaven, she now sat herself on the floor.

Sakura grinned inwardly even the carpet was soft.

Examining the room Sakura concluded that it must belong to a male. White walls, blue curtains, metal desk, giant black T.V, black computer, metal book case, large black couch, and several expensive looking pictures on the wall.

Yep, definitely all male.

Sakura sighed.

What had she got herself into this time?

She absent-mindedly stroked the carpet in thought. There was under floor heating. Nice.

A door clicked shut.

Sakura glanced in the direction of the sound.

Her analysing was correct. This room did belong to a male.

In fact it belonged to the youngest Uchiha male to be more precise.

"Hi Sasuke" uttered Sakura. She was in a slight dream-like state.

The said boy stared down at her form silently baffled at her actions.

What was she doing?

Sakura forgetting herself and her surroundings had her head on the carpet whilst stoking it.

Evidently this was one soft carpet.

Sasuke coughed in a tone to get her attention.

Sakura's eyes widened.

She snapped back to her senses and hurriedly stood up trying to cover up her previous actions of randomness.

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, great someone just had to come in and seen her stroking a carpet.

If he did think she was weird before, he definitely did now.

"…so" Sasuke really didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Your carpet is really soft" Sakura blushed madly not looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

So, here Sakura found herself currently in the Uchiha residence, why? Well, to her knowledge Sasuke had stated that she hadn't woke up by the time school had ended after passing out at that incident, and Sasuke had taken her home since he didn't know where she lived.

Sakura obediently followed Sasuke around several elaborate hallways.

How many bloody rooms could one house have? She was going to need a map.

"Um…Sasuke where are we going?" Sakura mumbled shyly

The male glanced backwards at her.

She was amusing.

Sasuke suddenly halted in front of a wooded door and this action caused Sakura to walk straight into his broad firm back.

She grabbed onto his shirt to steady herself.

She gasped and fumbled away from Sasuke realizing the close contact they had had between them.

Seeing a blush adorn on her cheeks he smirked.

She was cute with a blush.

"You're hungry aren't you?" This question was more of a statement. Before Sakura had time to answer he stomach replied for her with a low grumble.

She blushed again.

"…Yer… I suppose so" Sakura answered, she was embarrassed.

* * *

They hadn't waited long, the food was brought out by dozens of high class waiters, there were so many silver dishes carrying the most magnificent looking cuisine Sakura had ever seen.

This meal couldn't even start to be compared to the ones she had once seen on a chef cooking channel when she just oh so happened to past by a television shop while feeling starved to the bone a few years back.

Keeping a normal expression was certainly testing her will power.

She couldn't remember the last decent meal she had consumed. On the inside she was drooling rivers just staring at all that food.

It felt like a dream which she never wanted to be awakened from.

"Miss, would you like the chicken or the fish for the main course?"

Sakura stared down a the table, Sasuke sat to her right with a bemused smirk on his face, Sakura then glanced at the waiter who had just asked the question.

"…er…can I have…would it be alright if i…had…"

"Yes?"

…

…

"…both?"

Sasuke choked and almost sprayed his beverage over the imported satin table cloth.

The boy stared at the girl, was that suppose to be a joke?

He narrowed his eyes surveying her, it didn't look like it.

Pairs of eyes around the room passed each other fleeting looks of shock with raised eyebrows.

Oops!

Sakura laughed nervously she knew she shouldn't have asked, and now all of 20 servants and Sasuke were staring at her like she was a freak.

"…cough…of course Miss anything you would like." The waiter tried evidently to hide his shock, but the key word there was 'tried'.

All in all Sakura concluded that high class society never asked to be served both main courses…ever.

_Ah…stuff them all I'm hungry._

**Damn Straight, don't let those pompous bastards look down on us.**

_Yer! I've never seen food so good in my whole life, and I'm not about to let this chance by._

**Hell yer! Let's eat!**

* * *

Why? Why did she eat so much? If there was no one around to watch her she would of smacked herself.

Poor Sasuke he looked surprised, well only slightly, would one eyebrow raised be called a look of surprise.

Gah! Sakura didn't care. Right now she was full and all she wanted to do was sleep.

She absentmindedly followed Sasuke to another room just as beautiful and well designed as the others. But it was a tad bare. Nothing but doors and huge expensive looking mirrors attached to the walls.

Sakura concluded that she liked this room.

Very spacious, she felt like dancing and twirling in a long flowing dress while watching the fabric glide and swirl about her delicate figure in the mirrors.

"Sakura I will wait outside, some maids will help you pick out some sleeping clothes for you to stay in tonight"

Before she had time to answer him, he had already paced towards the door they had momentarily entered and closed it with a small click.

Did all doors click when they shut here?

That must be so annoying to live with.

Her eyes locked onto her appearance in the mirrors.

She was still pale and unkempt compared to all the luxury of her surroundings.

She sighed.

What was she doing in a place like this?

She didn't belong here.

But it's not like she belonged anywhere else. Maybe she could just stay a while.

She needed to talk to Sasuke.

After all he did save her.

Sakura smiled at the memory, he was her knight.

The only thing is…would she be able to be his princess?

Sighing, the pink haired girl warily walked towards the nearest mirror, she leaned her hand against its cool hard surface.

She stared into her own emerald eyes as if looking into to her soul, she felt alive, she felt better than she had in years…but…there was that nagging feeling still plaguing her.

It clawed at her heart like a caged animal wanting to be free.

The feeling was slowly swallowing her up inside and it scared her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to rest easily at night until she had confirmed it.

…until she had confirmed she really did murder her Father, she didn't look back that day, but what if she did? What if she had only hit him in the arm? What if he was still alive out there waiting to pounce?

At least she wouldn't have his death on her conscious any more…

…but…

…she had to confirm it; she needed to go back,

…to check,

…

…

…only one last time.

"So you're the girl Master-Sasuke brought home"

"She doesn't look like much"

Sakura startled by the sudden intrusion whipped around from her pervious position and glared at the maids who had just entered through a side door into the room.

They looked her up and down then proceeded towards her.

Sakura stepped backwards and bumped against the mirror unsure of what to do.

"So what's your size?"

Sakura looked at the brown haired maid who had just spoken.

"…er…"

The other maid huffed in impatience.

"Let's just bring her out a selection that she can try on" This time the blonde maid had spoken in a rather high pitched voice; both maids had looks that are left to be desired.

Sakura relaxed a little from her previous tense stance, she still couldn't trust anyone apart from Sasuke, and even trusting him was at a stretch.

Several minutes later the two maids ploughed into the room hauling armfuls of what seemed to be colourful silk looking material.

At a closer glance Sakura saw that the pieces of silk were actually a hefty assortment of pyjamas, which she would be wearing in the all too near future.

Quickly the maids set the clothes out on the floor in piles, Sakura watched their speedy hands set to work, she blinked she had a sneaky feeling that they have done this many times before.

"Pick a pair already"

Bossy maids, they should be nicer to guests.

Sakura inspected the silky fabrics, a deep green pair of pyjamas had caught her eyes; they had long sleeves and long trouser legs, perfect for covering all the skin.

She picked up her chosen sleep wear and waited for the maids to carry the rejects away.

Once they had left the room Sakura let out a sigh of relief, for a moment there she had thought she would have to get changed in front of them, and that would have been a disaster.

Sakura stripped herself from her uniform swiftly deserting the clothes on the floor in a heap, she had pulled on the trousers but she had yet to put on her top when something caught her eyes in the mirror.

It was a reflection.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

Her eyes widened.

How could she have not noticed sooner?

Why had she been so stupid?

Someone had seen her,

…they had seen her skin.

Her skin covered in bruises…

Her impure and beaten skin…

Her secret she had struggled to keep for so long, and now someone had seen.

That someone in the mirror, staring at her, at her skin, at her secret…

They had found out.

Sakura's eyes studied their unmoving form in the mirror image…

…

…it was a reflection of Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I can explain"

His eyes flicked up to hers.

"**Who did this to you Sakura?"** His voice was cold, and held an icy edge. Anger radiated off of him. Sakura shuddered she had never seen him this furious before.

"I…well…it was an accident" Her voice shook.

He glared at her knowingly.

She was lying to him.

"**Who did this to you?"** He repeated the question.

Sakura grabbed her top and swiftly covered herself up. Turning away from those penetrating eyes she picked up her school uniform and folded it up in her arms.

She turned back to him.

Her actions had given her time to think.

To think of a lie.

She glared.

"**Fine! You want to know do you? Well it just so happens that I like to fight!"**

"You fighting? Don't make me laugh Sakura"

"**And what the hell would you know about me? Haven't you ever heard of street violence and gang fights?"**

He stayed silent.

"**Oh yer you wouldn't have would you? You the little pampered prince who has always got whatever he wanted, you who could not even begin to imagine what it feels like to have nothing! What the hell could you know about my life?"**

Why did she always have to lie?

She wanted a new life, a new start, but now look…she was lying again.

Sakura breathed in angrily trying to catch her breath from her sudden out burst.

She shouldn't have said that.

She didn't mean to.

It was just a normal reflex.

Her defence system…

…to keep herself from breaking.

Sasuke silently turned away from the girl and walked back out the room slamming the door in her face.

What had she done?

She _needed_ to fix this.

She didn't want to lose another friend, the only person she trusted.

Not now, not ever.

Sakura braced herself and ran out of the room after Sasuke.

She _would_ fix this.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13:Trap

**Author's Note: **

**If you like this story try reading the ninja version of it, find it on my profile: **_**Secrets of Spring –**_the first chapter is very like the first of this one, but the story does differ –just read it!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Trap**

* * *

"SASUKE WAIT!" Sakura screamed running after him.

He stopped, looked at her and then walked into his room.

She crept forward doubtfully.

The door was left open.

Sakura swallowed trying to steady her nerves she took a few deep breaths. It was now or never, her secrets that she had kept for so long can finally be free.

She closed the door behind her and walked softly over to sit on the bed near him.

"Ready to finally tell me what's going on with you?" He still looked so cold; his eyes told her that he wanted the truth, no lies.

.

.

.

And that's what she gave him, all her truth of her existence. She would give him her all, she would not be alone any more.

.

.

.

He stayed silent the whole time she was speaking. She had tried to watch his expression but it never changed.

He looked like a statue.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura almost whispered. What was she hoping for? Some burst of outrage? For him to cry over her past sorrows?

What did she want from him? Support, friendship…love?

"Sasuke!" She gripped his arm pulling him to face her she wanted at least some emotion from him. Anything would do.

She gasped.

Startled she pulled back.

His eyes…

…he was crying…

"Sasuke I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you" She uttered. He was crying silent tears for her… Uchiha's never cried. But for Sakura, Sasuke couldn't hold back, he felt this need to protect her in which he had never felt before.

"Sas…" She stopped. Her body had frozen.

Her stunned eyes wide.

She slowly brought her eyes to the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke had reached over so quickly. He had pulled her small body into a tight embrace.

Her trembling hand raised itself, she grasped the back out his shirt tightly as if she would lose it if she let go.

Tears formed in her.

One managed to slip away trailing down her face.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise" Her world stopped. Someone wanted her, the wanted to keep her safe, they would protect her.

She had to be dreaming. This had to be a dream. And if it was she never wanted to wake up.

…but this was too good to be a dream, too happy, too perfect.

She could feel his warmth.

She could smell the soft scented soap that he had washed with.

This was real.

She smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

"Sasuke please wait here, please. If anything happens I will call you!" Sakura had been begging Sasuke for a couple of hours.

She had told him about her life but there is no way she would let him see her house. No way in hell.

"Sakura I promised that I would protect you. You're not going back into that house alone to check if that bastard is still alive" Sakura was his now, he didn't care what his family thought about her, if his Mother disagreed about her then she could shove off.

"Sasuke please, I will only be a few minutes"

He couldn't compete with those puppy-dog eyes. He sighed. Love was a funny thing, it even makes you go against your better judgement at times.

"Fine" He was not happy. If that shit of a father was still alive he would drag Sakura out of that house and burn the fucking thing to the ground with him left in there glued to one of the walls.

Sakura felt her nerves starting to eat her up inside, but put on a brave face in front of Sasuke, she just had to get this over with so she could finally get some peace.

He couldn't be alive could he?

Not after 3 days. Those three days had been so long, Sakura was now living with the Uchiha's much to Sasuke's father's and Mother's disapproval.

But strangely enough, The Lady Uchiha having spent a couple of hours talking to Sakura on the second day of her staying over, had changed her tune, she now seemed delighted, and to Sakura's confusion and Sasuke's embarrassment The Lady was humming something along the lines of fornication and blessings of joy arriving soon.

Blessings of joy? Arriving soon?

Sakura had the general idea of what the so called Lady was thinking, but for crying out loud they were still in school thank you very much.

But her and Sasuke…doing that kind of stuff…!

Sakura blushed, now was not the time about thinking of fornicating with Sasuke.

* * *

It was all how she left it.

The same walls and same memories burned into the rooms. She shivered.

It had been the right decision to leave Sasuke in park down the street, of course his car was parked nearby but Sakura would feel so ashamed to actually bring Sasuke into this disgusting house.

No one should ever see something like this. Something this haunted where all her nightmares played dauntingly in the air.

She had checked several times to see if he had followed, he hadn't. Sakura still couldn't believe he had sneaked in while she was changing. He had blown it off saying he was only there for a few seconds and how that she had taken almost half an hour to change, which he claimed was way too long even if she was female.

Sakura quietly pushed the cellar door open. The house was silent.

Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears.

Every movement to her sounded like thunder.

It was dark.

The stench that drifted from the black made her choke back a cough.

She clasped a hand over her mouth to try and douse the smell.

Fear filled her heart.

What if he was still alive?

Watching her from the darkness

Waiting for her to get close enough

His dead green eyes laughing at her foolishness

Was it all a trap?

She took another step forward making sure the door did not shut behind her.

As she reached the bottom step her eyes had started to adjust to the dark.

The boxes were still there, left fallen in their places that they would remain in.

She could feel her hairs stand up on end, something was wrong.

She could feel it again.

She could feel the stare of someone's eyes watching her from behind.

She couldn't move.

They were behind her, she could hear it now. The low ragged breathing.

They were so close.

She should run.

Sakura wanted to run, to get away, far away.

Her eyes glued to the wall in front of her.

Nothing would move.

Her legs felt numb.

She had to get out!

She suddenly took flight back to the door with adrenalin pumping in her veins.

Her feet pounded the stairs…

…and then she stopped, her eyes staring into deep blue ones.

This was not her father.

Just who?

"Hello Sakura I'm so glad you joined us, if you had been any longer we would have have to have taken you from the young man's house, and between you and me he has some very tight security." The man grinned.

Sakura stepped back.

Everything inside of her screamed that she was in danger, that this man was dangerous.

A shuffling noise behind her caught her attention.

She whipped her head around and glanced behind her.

There were more of them; all in dark suits matching the man's who had spoken.

"Wh…what do you want?" Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry dear, you will find out soon, but I'm afraid that you will have to have a little sleep first" He smiled at her.

Sakura hated it.

That smile, it promised evil.

That smile was the last thing she saw until a black fog seeped over her senses and then she felt like she was falling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what an interesting twist, hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for more drama and angst. **


	14. Chapter 14:Fated Blood

**Author's Note:**

Standard disclaimer applies.

**If you like this try reading ****Secrets of Spring or Broken Lullaby****, my other fan fictions.**

**Recap:** Sakura was bullied by Ami and her gang and set up for stealing Hinata's birthday ring, in return Tenten took Sakura's necklace so she would know what it felt like to have something stolen. Sakura moved into the Uchiha household after being bullied and then saved by Naruto and Sasuke; Sasuke spied on Sakura while changing and discovered her bruises, Sakura ended up telling Sasuke about her Father, and then for closure she felt she had to go back and check if her Father was really dead but instead of finding his body she found herself taken hostage by unknown forces.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fated Blood**

* * *

**Sakura PVO:**

Her vision was fogged, her head felt like lead weight, and a roll of nausea assaulted her senses. The room in which she found herself presently in swayed.

Her eyes were unfocused. Just what the hell did these people do to her?

Her hands were bound, tied, constrained together; her feet barely scrapped the floor. She dangled there innocently like bait ready to douse the predators hunger. She was a mouse caught in a well planned trap.

Idiot, I walked straight into it, Sasuke was right I should have never of gone back, what the hell was I thinking? She hoped that nothing had happened to Sasuke. Would he be worried about? Do they have him captured somewhere too? No, he would be safe, they wouldn't have captured him…

It was all the sadistic work of a mad man, she glared at her captors, none recognisable for their faces were cover completely with black masks with only eye and mouth holes cut out of the material, a la your classic bank robbers get up.

One stepped forwards…

"Now, now, Sakura-sama if you would kindly apply to my wishes then there would be no need for all this and you can go back to living with your boyfriend. Isn't that what you want?"

_Sama? When was she ever that important?_

So, that one who stepped forward was the leader, the blue eyed one…she had had the pleasure of meeting earlier with that same damn grin.

She gritted her teeth; she would wipe it clean off his face, she glared at her captors keeping her mouth firmly silent.

"Would you like me to tell you how they died? Your real mother and father that is, you just need to give us your necklace and in return we will tell you about their beautiful deaths."

What the hell is up with everyone wanting her necklace? First it was her Father? And now it's these people. It sickened her to be in the presences of these bastards.

"You…what do you know?" She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"Just had over the necklace and I will gladly be of assistance" He circled her slowly, Sakura tried to keep eye contact with the predator but the ropes that bound her hung tight.

The suits guarding the door glanced at each other something that Sakura didn't miss, she didn't want to admit it but she was scared, these people, what would they do to her?

She breathed in deeply to try and calm her nerves, "…it's too bad, but I don't have it on me".

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, girl, if you just give us what we want we will give you what you want." The male hissed, she suppressed a disgusted shudder, he was behind her and far too close for her liking. She tried desperately to pull away from him but it was all in vain.

Her hidden captor barked out a rough laugh at her futile attempts.

The girl growled in annoyance, _bastards_.

"Trust me I'd rather not have it either way, but seeing as my hands are tied," what a time to be witty, "I don't lie any more, I don't have it with me, why the hell do you want it, it's worthless." Her green eyes once again met cold blue; they mocked her almost laughing at her naivety.

"Worthless? Ha! Worthless you say, quite on contrary it's highly valuable in the right hands, and you have those hands."

She wore confusion well.

"Lady Sakura, you seem to not realise your own importance, and here I thought it was all a clever ploy that you remained hidden for so long," Her body stiffened as he smirked at her. "You milady are the heiress to the Haruno fortune since the only other remaining Haruno your Great Grandfather passed away several years ago, and the Heir will only be accepted once they prove to be the owner of your lovely necklace that was passed to you by your mother."

"H..how do you know all this, who are you?" The temperature seemed to drop, as his calculating eyes pinned hers, he stalked to her with rolls confidence and malice pouring out of his every stride, her body's shaking grew worse.

His gloved hand found her face, he brushed unshed tears away; finally he would get what was owed to him.

"You may call me Jirou, Sakura- sama" He smiled scathingly.

Her emotions were a wreck, anger, frustration, fear, and betrayal partied on her nerves.

"…I was your Grandfather's closest aid, we were practically family, but that…that…old shit, he, died and left me nothing, nothing!" He raged through clenched teeth his eyes turning almost feral and then back to the calculating cold.

"Fear not, Sakura-sama, I will personally make sure that you give me what I deserve, and just to make sure I'm framing you for murder." Condescending glazed his eyes.

"What…are you…saying? You can't, you couldn't, you, your mad, it's no wonder he left you nothing". She was at a loss, murder, she had already…murdered…she wouldn't do it again, she couldn't face it again, she had taken another's life and it was unforgivable even if the life she was evil.

She could not go through those feelings again, her heart couldn't take anymore torture, and to be framed for something as murder, this man, he could do it, his eyes proved he was not bluffing, he would drag her forever more to hell.

No, no, no… she didn't want to be here, everything was so confusing, her father she had always known wasn't her father, these dangerous people wanted her necklace for her fortune, she was an heiress, and now she was going to be framed for murder.

"You're insane! How could you think that would work, are you dense?" Inwardly she smirked; it had felt good to shout back, she wasn't going to be walked over, no matter what had happened in the past, she now had Sasuke and a future to think of.

"Bitch" He backhanded her leaving a noticeable red mark against her paper white cheeks, red looked good on her, he glared.

"Be careful to what you say around me…I've had enough with this stage let's move the game up a level," Jirou cracked his knuckles turning to consult with one of the guards, "Bring him in."

Another two guards dragged a gagged and tied up man into the room, Sakura gasped, it was her dad, he wasn't…dead, she hadn't killed him, he was alive…he was alive…

"…d…dad…"

Choked sobs escaped her throat, he was alive, the feeling of relief passed through her, she wasn't a murderer…yet.

…but…the man…he glared at her…his face held an assortment of disfigured bruises, he physically looked like he had been dragged to hell, his body was a hoard of brutalisation. She shuddered at a loss for words, he was alive…that meant her nightmares weren't over, would he kill her for her shooting him?

This had to be a hallucination.

"Did you actually think you killed him?" Jirou scoffed, "Sakura-chan, the bullet merely skimmed his shoulder, oh, and this man, he's not your father he is Kuroki Matsuki my _dear _old friend, your real father left your mother while you were still unborn, alas his whereabouts are unknown."

He brought his foot down and crushed her Father's…no….Kuroki's face, he whimpered like a pathetic sick dying animal. Sakura hands fisted, salty tears fogging her vision, the man who had tortured her for years, who made her life…hell, and now he lay there before her bound and beaten, she wanted to laugh…no scream. Kami this world was cruel, the man who had made her life misery pooled blood that slowly crept towards her feet.

She despised his entire being, if she wasn't tied up she would have clawed at that man's throat until is blood ran cold, hate or despise wasn't a word strong enough to describe what she felt, her body shook, and more tears escaped, how could she have been so stupid to let this _thing _control her life, he was just a man, a human like her, he was nothing, so insignificant, and now seeing him like this, so helpless, she was angry at herself for not being able to stand up to him.

Why? Why? Why did you do this to me? Look at what you've done to me.

Look, I'm a mess, I'm defeated, I don't know how to feel normal, you've torn my world apart and I hate you for it, I hate you…

…I hate you…

"_Want to hear a fairytale?"_

"_No, not when I know the princess has lost her heart and sanity…"_

"Enough drama, now, on for the main part of the show, say goodbye to Kuroki, Sakura, but then again, he was such an awful daddy wasn't he?" His words were blunt. Sakura gazed at the man who had destroyed her, and felt nothing…she didn't care anymore…

"Matsuki any last words? No? Ok, see you in hell"

The blued eyed man took out a weapon, a gun, meant for death, for revenge, for murder, the blood_, his_ blood, painted the walls red, Sakura felt the liquid coat her lower body.

It was over, he was dead.

However, his face remained in her eyes, he had looked too twisted, full of emptiness and hate, and he had held that thirst for her blood until the end.

"Get this fucker out of here; he's destroying the mood I created. Hmmm, you're looking a bit pale Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked mockingly. Jirou examined the corpse with distaste as it was dragged out the small room leaving a fine bloody trail, his eyes flicked back to Sakura and he grinned, "Recognise this? Yes, it's the gun you used with your fingerprints on, now if the police find this body with this gun as evidence you will be convicted for murder."

It was utter genius, he felt nothing over murder, and this son-of-a-bitch had caused him many troubles, firstly kidnapping the heiress and hiding her so that he alone could gain the fortune once she came of age. And here he thought they worked together, Kuroki had once been an aid at his side but had gotten too full of his self and ditched their plan to take the fortune so that he alone could have it.

"…but I suppose all this can disappear if you comply with my plan," he was playing with her, after all it was all a game and one in which he will win, "so what will it be?"

Sakura was lifeless like a doll, staring at the blood, she silently nodded.

"Good girl. Now as you don't have the necklace on you, do you know where it is?"

She nodded again.

"Where is it?" He stroked her face with his gloved hand once more; it was almost like a loving caress.

Her fists trembled as she answered.

"…my…my…f-friend has it, if I call him, he'll be able to meet you somewhere and give it to you, he'll, he'll do as you say…he wouldn't want to see me hurt."

_Sasuke, will you still want to be with me now that I'm broken again, I thought that maybe I could heal…but now…I don't know…_

Her captive typed in the number she gave him and then held the cell phone to her ear.

"Sasuke" she whispered. _I need you, please help me…_

"Sakura? Where the hell are you, you're suppose to be back 8 hours ago, did something happen, is he still there? Are you hurt? I'll kill him, I swear I'll fucking rip him to shreds if he touched you!"

_Sasuke, can you still love me?_ _I…I'm…broken…but would you still…._

Jirou brought the phone to his ear after hearing the little out burst, he grinned through his mask, "Now, now Sasuke, calm down, she's perfectly safe for the time being." He pinched her cheek.

_Don't fucking touch me!_ Her mind screamed.

"Who the fuck's this?" Sasuke was beyond worried, and angry, they would pay dearly if the bastard down the phone hurt his Sakura.

"I'm the man who's holding your girlfriend hostage"

_Sasuke…_

"You bastard, what do you think…" Sasuke snapped out in an audible hiss but was cut off as Jirou shoved the phone to her ear, "Sasuke! Please, bring my necklace to the location he tells you" her voice quavered breaking at the end.

_Sakura…_

"Sakura, what's going on? Where are you?" Concern was evident in his voice. She was cut off as Jirou took the phone back and instructed Sasuke to bring the necklace to Konoha south train station, at exactly 13.00 tomorrow; in return he would promise no harm would come to Sakura. It seemed they reached a mutual agreement.

"Fine…here he wants to talk to you" The phone was thrust to her ear again, just hearing his voice gave her hope, her lip trembled.

"S..s-asuke?"

Oh Kami, she wanted him there with her, but at least she knew he was safe. She hated this; she needed him now more than ever to stop her from going insane, she couldn't deal with this alone.

Her breath hitched at his next words, he would still want her even with her broken soul.

"Sakura I love you, I swear I'll protect you, you don't have to worry." Sasuke was sincere. He loved that damn girl so much, and would protect her when it comes to with his own life.

_I love you Sakura...please hold on…I'll save you I swear…_

"What a caring boyfriend, he better not mess up or he'll be the next person you see die." Her captor turned to leave, "You can just hang out here until morning."

His barking laughter died out and she was left alone.

She dazed at the blood below staining her clothes and floor.

"…evil is…underestimated…" she whispered to no one but herself.

_Sasuke…_

* * *

**Woooooo, 23,827 hits on this fanfic!**

**SasukeXSakura4Eva **

**Peace out, **

**Also I changed my pen name from LonelyUniverse to SpiritofSpring.**

**P.s. Her Lost Hope has also had a name change to Nightmares of Reality.**


End file.
